


Re: Zero (Are we really going back to zero?)

by 1StoryMaker



Series: Re: Zero (Rewind and watch from Zero) [2]
Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Arc 2, Character Study, Creative License, Reveal, Roswaal Mansion, Still no Subaru appearance yet, Watching the Show, discussions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1StoryMaker/pseuds/1StoryMaker
Summary: Trapped with the other candidates and their knights, Camp Emilia continue to watch the truth unravel. With Subaru's entire life at the Roswaal Mansion revealed, how will the others react? Would they understand his pain and suffering or would they feel betrayed?
Series: Re: Zero (Rewind and watch from Zero) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945231
Comments: 462
Kudos: 884





	1. Episode 4: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here it is, ARC 2!!!
> 
> So, I won't be able to update next week, due to personal reasons, sorry about that.  
> I don't have much to say this time, except about my 1 or 2 week hiatus. Thereafter, we resume with weekly updates of half episode per chapter.
> 
> That it all, Have a great time!

It took them far longer than they would like to admit, to gather their bearings and look at the screen.

“You do realize that if there I more, it could be worse.” Otto mumbled out the words none of them wanted to acknowledge

Julius and Ram clicked their tongues in annoyance.

Anastasia just sighed, “Might as well get it over with. It is getting tiring to say that phrase over and over.”

And so begins their second viewing.

Just like the previous one, this began with Subaru.

**He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, “I don't know this ceiling.” Sitting up, he began to have a look around and at himself, “The wound on my stomach... it's gone. All things considered, it must've been Emilia. And that healing power she has...”**

**Making up his mind, he stood up and left his room. “Well, at any rate, looks like I was able to get out of using Return by Death this time around. Even so, isn't it normal to wake up and see a girl by your bed asking, "Are you awake?" after she spent all night caring for you** **while you were asleep and healing? Kinda lame for a story about being summoned into another world...” He whined to himself.**

Emilia couldn’t help but wonder if he really was upset that she wasn’t by his side or not. However, back then she wasn’t as close to Subaru and was still a bit weary of his intentions towards her.

**Looking at the long hallway before, he noticed the painting, and continued to monologue, “A looping hallway, huh? I bet I can't get out until I find the right room.”**

“I was considering the fact that his achievements might be due to this ability of his.” Anastasia drawled, “However, it looks like he is quite an observant one. Normally one would be still adjusting to their new surroundings while he seems to be fine with just…”

“Rolling with it.” Felt realised, “He has been doing that from he very beginning.”

**“The typical pattern dictates the** **first door is likely the goal!” With that, he pushed open a door with zero hesitation, to find Beatrice with a look that indicated that she wasn’t pleased.**

**“What a profoundly irritating and aggravating man** **you are, I suppose.”**

**“The first NPC found! You're gonna ruin your cute little face with that cold attitude of yours. Come on, smile! Smile for me!” Subaru exclaimed, trying to force her to smile.**

“This is how your fiiiiirst meeting went?” Roswaal sounded interested, “My, how unaware he is of your nature!”

Beatrice let out a huff, “It took him awhile, I suppose.”

**“The only smile appropriate to give you is a derisive sneer.” She retorted.**

**Pausing his antics, he asked her, Are you upset because I guessed the right door on the first try? I've always been pretty lucky when it comes to stuff like that. I can understand why game masters would want me to see all the cut scenes... but sorry!” He apologized, unaware that it did not ease the spirit’s annoyance towards him.** **“So what is this place, anyway?”**

**“Betty's multi-purpose room, which serves as a library** **and bedroom, I suppose.” She explained.**

**“Man, talk about your token response. So are you one, uh,** **those manual girls?”**

**Approaching him, she said, “Betty has had just about enough of you. I think it's time to teach** **you a lesson I suppose.”**

**Now, Subaru was nervous, “Hang on, wh-what are you gonna do to me? Stay right there, and don't you dare move.”**

“Wow, he was really worried that you’d do something to him.” Felt noticed while Beatrice sighed. She wouldn’t, no, couldn’t bring herself to harm someone to the point of death.

Plus Subaru is very important to her now.

**“Anything you'd like to say?”**

**“How about, "Don't hurt me"?” He begged. However, she touched his stomach, after which he twitched and fell, unable to move his limbs.** **“What did you do to me, you drill-haired loli?” He managed to ask.**

**“Oh, nothing much.** **I only collected the mana from your body, I suppose. By doing so, I've confirmed that you are not an enemy.” She told him coldly.**

**“You little freak. You're not human, are you? I mean, outside of your** **sparkling personality.”**

**“Took you long enough** **to notice, I suppose.” She affirmed.**

**“I take it back. Your personality** **isn't human, either.”**

**“Do not measure** **a proud, noble being such as myself by your standards, human.” Were the last words he heard from her before he fell unconscious.**

“I don’t think he realised what exactly you are.” Emilia pointed, now familiar with Subaru’s ramblings and recalling the way he reacted to the fact when Fredericka had explained about Beatrice to him.

The spirit just shrugged, “Doesn’t matter now though, so I suppose it’s best thatwe move on.”

“Yes, Let us move on to the fact you got him unconscious soon after he had just regained his bearings.”

“He was being a fool.” Beatrice said in lieu of an explanation.

**Once again, he woke up and saw the ceiling, “I know this ceiling.”**

**“Oh, he has awakened, Sister.” Someone commented.**

**“Indeed, he's awakened, Rem.” Another voice confirmed.**

“Wait…” Rem looked at her sister who was staring at her as well.

Clearly they both realised that something was off. _But why,_ Rem thought to herself before she was brought out of her thoughts as she noticed Ram gesture towards Roswaal.

Right, they didn’t trust him when he joined them. It took them a while, with a lot of trials in between to get the point where they are with each other.

The twins stared at each other, the feeling of dread filling them. It is not easy for anyone else to see, but Rem knew her sister the best and could see the realisation on her face.

“Is anything wrong Rem?” Crusch asked. Unlike Ram, Rem was a bit more of an open book and Crusch has been keeping an eye on her, especially since she knew that the maid is an invaluable source of information on Subaru.

Rem nodded but then shook her head, “I am not quite sure.” Was the answer she finally settled on. She was glad that atleast she had her beloved sister to help her for now because she couldn’t handle being the only to realise what this would mean.

Meanwhile the others enjoyed watching what was Subaru’s first interaction with the maids.

**Oblivious to his audience, he spoke to himself, “Hard to believe a total night owl like me can wake up so early. I'm getting all emotional. I should probably go to sleep a second time. No, wait a sec. I woke up earlier, so that** **would make this the third.”**

**“My, what a deadbeat** **thing to say. Did you hear that, Sister?” The first one spoke again.**

**In response, the other responded, “Truly the words of a** **loser. I heard him, Rem.”**

**There was no way to have missed their voices now, “Hey! Who are these two voices that** **keep criticizing me in stereo?!”**

**With that, he turned and saw the demon twins, “N-No way...Short-skirted maid costumes** **exist in this world, too?! In my mind, maids were always the very personification of elegance. This is gonna be awesome!”**

“B-Barusu” Ram held her palm in a fist, only Rem noticed it, along with that stutter “Violating my sister even before they are properly introduced to each other.”

Al let out a guffaw at that, “He is a boy with a wild imagination!”

**“What terrible thoughts this one is having. You are being repeatedly violated in the mind of** **our guest, Sister.” The two clung to each other and spoke about him.**

Emilia couldn’t help but laugh at it as well, “No wonder you all got along quite well! You were just as carefree as Subaru in your teasing.”

**“Truly terrible, indeed. You're experiencing the ultimate shame over and over** **in the mind of our guest, Rem.” Ram told her.**

**Unperturbed, Subaru told them, “Don't underestimate the** **capacity of my mind. You're both fair prey in my fantasies, little maids!” To emphasize, he wiggled his fingers, only to stop upon hearing someone knocking.**

**It was Emilia, “Seems like you can't even wake** **up without causing a commotion.” Noticing his intense gaze, she called out, “Huh, Subaru?”**

“He seems to be quite captivated by you.” Julius noted, “Not that this is new, considering we witnessed the way he looked at you while you communed with the spirits.”

“He was being a prude.” Ram muttered, while glancing towards Emilia who seemed to be confused.

**“Whoever picked that** **outfit definitely gets it!” He exclaimed.**

**Shaking her head, she decided, “I'm not even going to pretend to know what you're talking about, but the fact that I know it's something stupid is disappointing.”**

Emilia was confused. This didn’t happen, but it felt so real, it was something that Subaru would say in that endearing way of his.

It was then that she noticed how tense the twins were. Despite Ram passing some unfavourable comments towards Subaru, they lacked the bite that usually accompanied them.

Considering that they haven’t said anything yet, and no one has questioned it, she decided to be quiet as well. It wouldn’t help to simply stir up panic or confusion when they just settled down.

**Pointing towards Subaru, Rem interjected to complain, “Listen to this, Miss Emilia. Without provocation, my dear sister was just violated by that man.”**

**“Please listen to** **this, Miss Emilia. Rem was just held prisoner and shamed by that man.” Ram continued in tandem.**

**Familiar with the two and their sense of humour** (Or atleast she hoped she got it right) **, Emilia told them, “That's enough, you two.** **Don't tease him so much.”**  
  
“Yes, of course, Miss Emilia. My sister is very sorry.”

**“Yes, of course, Miss Emilia. Rem's sorry, as well.”**

Felt laughed a bit. “And there comes the twin apologies. You know, that’s kinda creepy.” Reinhardt and several others also seemed relaxed and were enjoying this.

**Walking towards Subaru, Emilia asked him, “Tell me, are you feeling all right today?** **Does anything feel "off" to you?”**

**“Huh? Nah. Just a bit groggy from oversleeping. So you were the one who saved** **me, isn't that right, Mee-Lee?”**

**Surprised at that, she asked, “Huh? "Mee-Lee"?** **Why would you call me that?”**

**“Uh, it's just a nickname, no big deal.” He waved it away, “Seriously, though.** **Thank you. You saved me.”**

Emilia smiled. Even if things went differently, atleast she knew that Subaru’s opinion and feelings for her were true and that he was himself.

**“Not at all. Honestly, I'm the one who should be thanking you. You barely even know me, but you still risked your life in order to protect mine. It's only natural I'd heal your wounds after something like that.” She told him.**

“Indeed. All debts must be repaid. I wish I was able to fulfil my end of the deal as per our alliance with Subaru and, you, Miss Emilia.” Crusch told her.

Emilia shook her head, “No, it wasn’t your fault. You couldn’t do anything about your situation.”

“Yes Miss Cruschay. Besides, they might be successful on helping you get your memories back.”

**“Well, then once again, I guess it's time to go out** **and start a brand new day!” He exclaimed.**

**The next scene showed the duo outside the mansion. “This place is really huge. This isn't a yard, it's more like a field.” Subaru said as he did some stretching.**

**“Those movements** **are quite unusual. What are you doing?” She asked him.**

**“My homeland's ancient practice of warm-up exercises** **and calisthenics. Come on! You should try and do 'em with me, Mee-Lee! Routine number 2! Bounce briskly on both feet to loosen up your body!” He told her, jumping lightly.**

**“Huh? You're kidding!** **That's weird!”**

**“Just do whatever I'm doing. I'll drill the essence of radio calisthenics into you, okay?” And they witnessed the two do a bunch of random ‘exercise’ movements. “Now, raise both your arms** **and shout, "Victory!"”**

**Hesitantly, she followed suit, “V-Victory! Victory! Victory! Victory!**

**“Hi there, Subaru!** **Great morning, isn't it?” Puck said, making a sudden appearance.**

**“Well, to be completely honest, it's been nothing but total chaos from the minute I woke up. There were looping hallways** **and a mean little girl on a rampage...And after that, shedding the sweat of passion with Mee-Lee.” Subaru explained, his cheeks turning pink as he got to the end.**

“That’s his routine?” Julius asked, surprised. Reinhardt decided to tell him, “It does look quite fun while helpful at the same time.”

Emilia decided to tell them a little bit about it, “Subaru would often go to the village and perform Calisthenics with the people there. They all adore him.”

“I can see that happening. He has a way with people.” Julius replied.

**“There's no need to make** **it sound so scandalous.” Emilia told him. Then o Puck, she spoke, “Good morning, Puck. Really sorry I put you through so much yesterday.”**

**“Morning, Lia. I came really close to losing you back there, didn't I? I'll never be able to thank Subaru enough. I think I should do** **something for him.” He said, turning towards Subaru who had a hand on his chin.**

**“Yeah? Okay, let me pet your fur** **whenever I feel like it!” He exclaimed immediately.**

“I wish I could take whatever I said about the boy being smart and possibly having a mind for business back. It isn’t that he doesn’t have the skills, but rather, he lacks ambition.” Anastasia sighed.

Emilia bit her lip, “Doesn’t that tell a lot about him?”

“It tells me that he is a man with simple needs and that he is satisfied if those he cares for are fine.”

Emilia wanted to argue that it shows that he doesn’t have a goal or plan for himself and that such thoughts worry her. After all, if Subaru keeps helping her and the others, who helps him?

She was brought out of her troubling thoughts when she felt Rem touch her shoulder.

_Right. He has us. We helped him before and now that we know, we can help him in a better way._

**“Huh? Is that seriously all you want?” Emilia was stunned.**

**“For a first-rate fur master such as myself, being able to love on the object** **of your petting affections any time you want is worth just as much as the troves of a multimillionaire's riches!” Subaru said as he began to pet and rub his face against Puck. “Oh, man, these ears! I'm so in love with how soft and cuddly you are.” He continued to gush.**

**“I know you feel that way since I can kinda read your mind,** **but I'm amazed you can actually say it!” Then to Emilia, he explained, “It's okay, Lia. 'Cause I can't find any trace of hostility or malice in him at all.”**

**“It's so cute how you call her "Lia," too.” Subaru cooed.**

**“It's not half as cute as when you call her "Mee-Lee." You really are a** **strange one, Subaru.”**

**“Huh? Well, look at this.” Subaru paused as he noticed the twin maids approach them.**

**Emilia asked them, “What brings you two here?”**

**“Miss Emilia. Our lord, Master Roswaal, has finally returned home. Please come inside.” They spoke as one.**

**The next thing they saw was Subaru entering the dinning hall where Beatrice was already seated, “I was watching you from upstairs** **and you know what? It would appear that you are quite the imbecile I suppose.”**

**“And just where do you** **get off saying that, you loli?!”**

“Haaaas he told you what it means?” Roswaal asked her.

Beatrice scowled at him as she shook her head, “I don’t suppose you know what it means?”

All she got in response was a grin.

**“What does that word mean? I've never even heard it before and it irritates me.** **I think you just made it up.” She told him.**

**‘Betty, haven't seen you in four days. Hope you've been doin'** **well and staying ladylike!” Puck told her as he arrived here with Emilia.**

**Annoyance was replaced with excitement, “Hello, Bubby! I've been waiting so eagerly for you to come home! Will you stay with me** **today, do you suppose?”**

**“Yeah, sure, no problem. Today's the day we can finally relax together.** **Aww, this'll be great!” He told her as he jumped towards her.**

**Noticing the surprise on Subaru’s face, Emilia told him, “Feeling bewildered, aren't you? Beatrice is so taken with Puck; she can't get enough.”**

**“I can't believe you just said** **"bewildered" unironically.” Subaru told her.**

**My, my! How unusual to see you here, Beatriiiiiice!” Roswaal spoke as he entered the room, “I'm sooo happy you're dining with me. I do ever so love your company** **and treasure our times together!”**

“Ah, here I make my entrance.”

**“That boy is more than enough addle-brained fool for me, I suppose. Betty was only waiting** **around for Bubby!” The spirit told them.**

**“Wow, so you guys hired a clown to entertain you before each meal? I'll never understand** **how you rich folks think.” Subaru laughed as he patted the man on the back.**

“Hmm” Roswaal smiled, “It is quite different from how I thought it would be.”

“What do you mea-“ Crusch stopped as Roswaal shrugged, “We will see.”

**“U-Um, Subaru?** **That man is actually—" Emilia tried to stop him but was interjected by Roswaal, “Oh, no, it's quite all right, Miss Emilia. I'll handle the introductions.”**

“You were clearly enjoying this, weren’t you?” Priscila laughed, “He isn’t wrong but it can be quite embarrassing. He really is quite interesting.”

**Subaru now realized that something was amiss “What's going on?”**

**“I am, in fact, the lord of this manor, Roswaal L. Mathers. So very pleased to make your acquaintance.** **Subaru Natsuki, right?”**


	2. Episode 4: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we arrive at the first death count of the Mansion arc!  
> Long chapter is long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Thank you for being patient. As a reward, we have the longest chapter ever (Future chapters might get longer but this is longest as of now.)  
> The focus on certain characters is obvious, while others have decided to just eat and stay in the background.
> 
> Several things to discuss:  
> 1\. Updates every weekend, might be delayed by a day or 2.  
> 2\. I haven't read the WN update yet, I will doing that this week.  
> 3\. Thank you once again, especially to the lovely people who gave the links to Re:Zero content. You are time savers.
> 
> That said, I hope you all are happy with this one, took me awhile to get all the thoughts out in this. I could have put the focus a bit more on certain things but decided to keep it as it is so that they can be covered up in the next episode (the next 2 chapters).

**“This is way better** **than normal food!” Subaru exclaimed as they all ate their meal.**

“I’m actually kinda hungry.” Felt spoke up, “Seeing all that food is not helping me at all!”

Several others agreed but decided to let it be for now.

**“Mh-hm! Despite her appearance, Rem's cooking is quite impressive.” Roswaal told him.**

“What do you mean by despite her appearance?” Crusch asked Roswaal, “She isn’t lacking in looks and made quite an impression as a well serving maid during her time at my place.”

“Thank you, Miss Crusch for the compliment.” Rem smiled at her.

**“So this was cooked by the one with the... blue hair? I think I got that right.” He looked for confirmation,** **“You made this?”**

**Rem nodded. “Yes, that’s correct. I’m responsible for all of the cooking in this household. My sister doesn’t happen to** **be very good at cooking.”**

**Subaru nodded as he placed his hand under his chin, “Ah, so it’s the old “twins who are good at different things” trope, huh? So your sister good at** **cleaning then, I take it?”**

**“Yes, that’s correct. My sister excels at housework chores, especially cleaning and laundry.”**

**Still nodding, he continued, “So while you’re good at cooking, you’re probably bad at cleaning and laundry, right Rem-Rin?”**

**“On the contrary, I’m generally** **good at all household tasks. I’m also better at cleaning and laundry than my sister.” She told him.**

**He couldn’t help but gawk at that, “Seriously?! Does your** **sister even have a purpose?!”**

“That is quite harsh.” Reinhardt frowned, “I wonder if he is aware of how blunt he can be with his words.”

“He must be.” Crusch seemed uncertain, “Atleast that was what I thought considering the way he proposed the alliance and helped defeat the White Whale.”

Anatasia frowned at the words Crusch hadn’t said, the implications clear, “I am unable to consider it as rationally as I would like though, for I must admit, I am quite famished.”

“Feh, I am one blessed by fortune. Surely there must be something for me to eat as my luck won’t let me starve.” The moment the words left Priscilla’s mouth, Al got up and went to rummage through the cupboards at the other end of the room.

“I was a bit hesitant to mention it before, as there was quite a lot going on, but those memories that we see, they seem to cease whenever we are distracted from it.” Julius pointed out while the others waited to see what would happen.

Rem and Fredericka went to help Al as they heard him give a loud cheer.

Felix wrung his hands, “I still don’t understwand, why mweoust this be shown to us and what is to be gained?”

“No use fretting about the unknown variables. Instead, we ought to focus on coins of intel we have gained through this.” Anastasia was quick to tell him.

Al and the maids joined them several fruits and a tea pot, “There seems to be some refreshments, but it is best we save them.”

“Indeed, we do not know for long we are to be trapped here.”

Al decided to peel the fruits and tasted them before giving some to his lady. The others upon seeing them unaffected decided to eat as well.

Felt let out a relieved sigh as Reinhardt took one of the appas and gave it to her to eat, after seeing the others test it. “Finally! Some grub!”

“Let us settle down and watch the rest.” Fredericka politely reminded them of the situation, “We are fortunate to be at the point of peace. Let us eat and watch.”

**“You are truly a** **unique young man. You come to the mansion of Margrave Mathers, in the Kingdom of Lugunica, and you say you don't understand a thing.” Roswaal noted.**

**Subaru picked up the hint, “So what do you mean by that? Is something bad happening in this country?”**

**“Well, it is not in** **an agreeable state. Which only makes sense. After all, Lugunica doesn't have a king.” Seeing the surprise on his face, he continued, “Now don't look so alarmed, there's no need to be concerned. Everyone in this country is already quite aware of that circumstance being their reality.”**

**“Wow, really? I expected a "Now that you know my secret, I can't let you leave here alive" thing.”**

“There may be doubts as to his true intensions and circumstances, but,” Anastasia tapped her cheek thoughtfully, “However, we cannot deny the fact that he has a way with his words, be it good or bad. Plus he is quick to adapt and assess the situation.”

“Not a bad set of traits to possess.” Julius realised, “It all depends on how he handles it.”

“However, the timing for it all, don’t you find it a bit…”

“Suspicious?” Roswaal filled in, “Maybe or maybe not~”

**“Roughly around the same time the king went into hiding, an epidemic began to spread throughout the castle. The king and his children are the last of his line. At this moment, the nation is being managed by a council of wise men, and that council is currently in the process of selecting a new king.” Roswaal explained.**

**Subaru nodded, “Okay, think I'm startin'** **to get the picture now. On top of the king's absence, the royal selection is causing confusion in the kingdom. Suddenly, I appear from another country--Wait, I'm totally suspect here!” He realised.**

Ram just looked at Roswaal, her mind turning with thoughts based on circumstances she was privy to. He clearly responded earlier in reminiscence to this part of the conversation.

**Continuing with that, “And on top of that, you made** **contact with Miss Emilia, thus initiating a direct connection to my household. Ahh, the dilemma.”**

**“Hey, hold on a second, why would the lord of the mansion call her "Miss Emilia"?”**

**“I'm not sure how things** **are where you're from, but here, we address those with higher status respectfully.” Roswaal told him, surprised with his lack of awareness.**

**“But, uh, that would mean** **Mee-Lee here is, uh...” He stared dumbfounded.**

**Emilia realised that she ought to explain herself, and so explained, “Officially, my current title is: Candidate for the 42nd ruler of the Kingdom of Lugunica with the backing of the honorable Lord Margrave Roswaal.”**

**“What?!”**

**“Sorry to surprise you like that. I wasn't trying to keep it a secret or anything.” With those words, she took the insignia out.**

**“Hey, it's that insignia.” Subaru realised.**

**“This qualifies one to be** **a candidate for king. It's a ceremonial touchstone that's used to determine if one is worthy to sit at the throne and lead this country as a monarch.” She explained to him.**

**“Wait a second! Are you saying you lost an insignia that qualifies you to rule the kingdom?!” He gawked, clearly showing how careless he thought it was.**

**That made her want to defend herself, “Now don't put it like that!** **I didn't lose it! It was stolen from me by a thief!”**

**“That's the same thing! And what happens if you manage to lose that thing, anyway? Will a government office issue another one?” He asked.**

**“Oh, what a dreadful scenario! If you'd lost it, then there would be no doubt. The belief would be that one who can't even protect a tiny insignia has no business being entrusted with the nation's rule and that would be the end.” Roswaal clarified dramatically.**

**“Well, knowing those facts,** **I'd say I did a damn good job. And it totally raises my expectations for a nice reward.” He wiggled his fingers as he pointed that out.**

“He is rather impulsive.” Julius sighed.

Reinhardt agreed but didn’t say as much, “He would not take advantage of them, it is not in his nature.”

“It may not be, but you saw his face right?” Felt guffawed, “I bet whatever it is, it’ll be fun to watch!”

Anastasia sighed, “Based on things have been so far, I doubt he is overly ambitious. His request would certainly be unexpected but it would simple and of temporary benefit.”

“Subaru Natsuki has shown his prowess n scheming and planning, he could have thought ahead as well.” Crusch looked at the twins and Emilia who seemed to be smiling, “There must be a reason why the household holds him in favour.”

**“Yeah, you're right about that. You're a true savior to me and I'm very thankful. So ask me for anything.” Emilia conceded.**

**Roswaal agreed as well, “Ah, yes, you heard the lady!** **Any reward you desire! Just name it!”**

**“Well, in that case,** **I have but one request. I'm starting to like this mansion. Hire me to work here!”**

**There was a stunned silence that followed.**

**The silence carried on until Ram sneezed, “A-choo.”**

Priscilla laughed, “Now that is unexpected!”. Swallowing the orange, she continued, “This boy is definitely amusing.”

Anastasia shrugged, “He truly has lofty goals and lofty morals.”

“He could have taken advantage of Miss Emilia’s favour but he chose not to. Instead he opted to earn himself a living.” Rem pointed out, “How is that befitting for one you call ‘lofty’?”

“It is the way he went about it. He had a moment of power. Rather than abusing it and losing it, he made use of that opportunity to get access to it for a longer term.” Anastasia explained, “Did he not ascend ranks to become Miss Emilia’s knight?”

“Knight?” Rem mumbled to herself, only to recall that she had missed on quite a lot and thus missed that.

**The scene shifted to what the viewers realised is the closet where Subaru was trying out a uniform.**

**“No, that's not quite right. Wasn't there anything else that fit, Subaru?” Emilia asked.**

**Looking at the hanging sleeves, Subaru commented, “Oddly, some of the** **girls' stuff fit me, but...”**

Everyone stopped as they could hear stifled laughter. They stared at Roswaal Matthers who just waved his hands instead of explaining anything.

Meanwhile, Beatrice looked a bit pained, as though someone reminded her of something she hadn’t wanted to recall.

The twin maids were beside with themselves n amusement, “Of course Barusu would know that they fit him just fine.” Ram told her sister.

“Sister must control herself, I don’t think Subaru would appreciate us letting out the events during Chef Dias Lepunzo Elemanso Oplane Fatsbalm VI visit.” Rem tried to warn her as she struggled to control her giggles as well.

Seeing that no one would say anything, Emilia in a confused manner indicated back to the scene.

**“Our deepest apologies on the** **wardrobe, sir. I mean, Subaru.”**

**“I must say, you look** **utterly ridiculous, sir. I mean, Barusu.” Ram followed her sister in correcting herself.**

**Unimpressed, Subaru pointed out, “Oh, good job, Ram. You just turned my name into a blinding curse.”**

**“Rem, notice anything about** **Barusu's ludicrous appearance? Well, the shoulders fit him funny, his legs are short, and his eyes are scary.” She continued, ignoring him.**

**“Two of those are things I can't** **do anything about, okay?!” Affronted, that was his only response.**

**“We can't allow you to work here in such shoddy-looking attire. People would begin to question Lord Roswaal's dignity. Let us alter the jacket,** **at the very least. Rem, if you wouldn't mind...”**

**Seeing that they are busy, Emilia spoke up, “If you'll excuse me, I have to** **study for the royal selection. Good luck with your work, Subaru.”**

**“Yep! Leave it to me, Mee-Lee!” Subaru cheerfully replied.**

**“I'll take your measurements** **for the fitting. So stand still with your back straight.” Rem told Subaru.**

**As his measurements were being taken, he started to make certain sounds in nervousness, “Please don't make strange noises during this process. It's unpleasant for me.” She told him.**

**“Unpleasant for you? And that was beyond my control! This is awkward for a guy, you know!” He said, indicating the lack of distance between them.**

**The scene shifted to show Ram showing the various rooms n the mansion to Subaru, “This is the VIP room. This is the bathing room. This is the kitchen. And this is the lavatory.”**

**“In a mansion like this, I bet the restroom is frickin' huge.” Subaru said as he opened the door to reveal Beatrice fondling Puck.**

**“My sweet Bubby. Oh.** **Aww, I love your fur.” She stopped as soon as she realised that they weren’t alone anymore and glared at the intruder.**

**Subaru tried to placate her, “Don't worry, I won't** **tell a soul about this. The feel of that fur would make anyone—” only to be thrown out of the room.**

**“Ow! Come on, now let me** **finish, you little--!” he stopped when he opened the door to reveal a toilet.**

**“You just witnessed Miss** **Beatrice's Door Crossing.” Ram told him.**

**“Oh, really? So it's a spell that can connect any door in the mansion to her own room, is that it?” He understood now.**

**“And once Miss Beatrice has** **eliminated her presence, there's no way to find her without trying every door.” She told him as Subaru walked n the hallway.**

**Confidently, he opened the door “She's in here!”**

**Sure enough, there was Beatrice, who looked less than pleased while Puck was surprised, “Impressive, Subaru!”**

**“All right, how did you** **pick the right door again?” Beatrice asked him.**

**“Look, I told you before, remember? I'm a flag crusher who** **makes game masters cry.” He told her.**

**“I have no idea** **what you're talking about!”**

“The spirit is right. That explains nothing since it isn’t something we are familiar with.”

“Now that you mention it, even despite witnessing this, we still don’t get to understand what Subaru talks about, especially regarding his home and culture.” Emilia pointed out.

Julius agreed, “We get a glimpse of him and yet we are no closer to understanding him completely.”

“But we have something to start with. Our friend has been alone on his journey for so long, atleast now we understand a part of him.” Reinhardt told them.

**“Tell me, how do you** **fit in around here, anyway? You Roswaal's little sister?”**

**“I would never want to be his sister, I suppose! Hmph!” She turned her head n distaste.**

**“Betty is the librarian** **who oversees the Roswaal Mansion's forbidden library.” Ram told him. “Master Roswaal is the greatest magic user in the kingdom. He has many books that mustn't be seen by others. And Miss Beatrice has been contracted to protect them from prying eyes.”**

**“Understand now? Then go away.” Beatrice told them.**

**Soon enough, they completed their tour, “This concludes our** **tour of the mansion. So do you have any questions?”**

**“I know it's no use saying** **this after it's over, but don't you think it would've made a whole lot more sense for Mee-Lee to be the one to take me around for the tour event?” Subaru told her.**

**Ignoring that, Ram continued, “If you have no questions, then let's get to the ins and outs of your job. Basically, you'll be helping** **with my work, Barusu.”**

**“This must be the moment when my hidden skills as a butler finally** **reveal themselves!” Subaru told himelf.**

**“My work today consists of caring for the front yard and garden, helping to prepare lunch,** **polishing the silver, airing out the futons, doing the laundry, cleaning the bathrooms, and the mansion's monthly soot cleaning.” Subaru seemed to struggle with the tasks Ram kept spewing out.**

**It became noon, “Oh... Finally...” Subaru lied down onto the bed when a knock sounded.**

**“This is Rem. Do you** **have a moment, Subaru?”**

**“Sure, yeah, I'm good. I won't do anything weird, so come on in.” He told her.**

**“Your permission makes** **you sound less credible. Pardon me...” She said as she entered the room, carrying clothes with her.**

**Subaru was impressed, “You already finished** **the alterations?”**

**“When it's Lord Roswaal's clothing, I must be careful and precise,** **but since this is yours...” the unsaid words were understood.**

**“Wait, you cut corners 'cause it's me?” Trying it on, he had to tell her, “I hate to admit it, but it's perfect.** **How do I look? Good, huh?”**

**“With this outfit over the bizarre attire** **that you were originally wearing, no one in any strange garment could rival you.”**

**“Not a compliment at all!” He whined**

“It feels nice to see Subaru being teased by them.” Otto mumbled as he nibbled on another appa, “I may not know her, but her sister is enough to deal with.”

“I wasn’t aware of the animosity you felt towards him.” Crusch commented. She was after all well aware of the girl’s feelings towards the boy.

Rem ducked her head, “First impressions can be deceiving. It took us an ordeal to get where we are.” Looking up, she smiled, “I only know for sure that no matter what, my hero saved me and did not give up.”

Crusch nodded, “Looks like we will get to see that.”

**“And what shall we do with those?” she indicated at the sleeve.**

**Subaru replied, “This one's easy. Got a needle and thread?”**

**“Yes, I brought them. Would you like me to repair them for you now?”**

**“Nah, that'll be okay. I can do it. Don't underestimate** **my sewing skills.”**

“Now I know why Barusu possesses such skills.” Ram muttered.

Otto recalled an incident with Garfiel and Subaru and decided to not comment on it. Better to leave such matters in the past.

**“I'm honestly surprised. I must give you full marks for your sewing. I'd like to add, however, that much like you, it doesn't appear** **useful whatsoever.” Rem told him.**

**The next day Subaru is seen trying to do his work in the kitchen, “Ow!” He cried as he accidentally cut himself.**

**“You may get full marks for sewing, but you're still useless with a knife, Barusu. As always, you make such a lovely image** **when peeling vegetables, Sister.” Ram commented.**

**Subaru seemed indignant, “Your bias is so blatant, it's almost comforting! I'd like a comment on my work** **too if you can muster one up!”**

“How about "I pity the farmer who grew those vegetables"?” Rem told him in a polite manner.

**“Stop being so cruel!** **You're breaking my heart!”**

**“You don't know how to handle a knife, Barusu.” Taking the knife, Rm began to demonstrate.** **“You should hold it still and simply turn the vegetable. My best dish is steamed potatoes, if I do say so myself.”**

**“How can you say that with such a triumphant look on your face?! Damn it, just watch! My favourite blade, Shooting Star, will show you a thing** **or two about slicing!” Only to stop when accidentally cut himself again.**

Ram snorted at that, however her joy was cut short as she saw the next seen and her face became expressionless.

**The scene shifted to show Roswaal and Ram iin his room. “How has Subaru been since he started working? Five days have passed since his arrival. Shouldn't we be seeing** **something by now?”**

**“Cooking... laundry... cleaning...** **He's useless at all of them.” Was Ram’s assessment.**

**“How very harsh of you. And? What are the** **chances he's a spy?” He asked.**

**“I can't deny that such potential exists, but I think the possibility is slim, at best. 'Cause for better or for worse—"**

**“for worse, in this case in particular-- he's too conspicuous.” Roswaal interrupted. “And if he's too** **conspicuous, then... Well, despite the odds of that possibility, he certainly is carefree, isn't he?”**

**“Personally, as I see it, it would be wise to interfere with things. They're both only children. Even if we let them be,** **nothing will happen.” The maid told him as the two continued to watch a familiar duo through the window.**

Ram frowned at that. She could predict what would the next course of action would be but the timing felt off.

However, it did explain how Subaru was a bit too familiar with the mansion and them.

“How much of it was an act?” She wondered to herself. Surely, if what she thinks happened, then why was the boy cordial to them.

Rem who was seated close to her, and paying close attention to every detail, heard her sister and looked at her with concern, “Subaru is not the kind of person who would fake his emotions.”

“I agree Rem, the fool wears his heart on his sleeve.” Ram agreed, “It still seems off.”

“I think I understand what you mean, sister. None of this happened, so it must mean that something must have forced him to start again.”

Neither sister voiced out the concerning part, _We might have been responsible for it._

**The duo outside, were an awestruck Subaru and Emilia, who was communing with the spirits.**

**Not used to the positive attention, Emilia sked, “It's not that** **exciting to watch, is it?”**

**“You may think that, but nothing's ever boring when I'm hangin' around you, Mee-Lee.” He told her.**

**She was relieved. “That's good to hear, even if you're only flattering me. Besides, the two of us haven't had a chance to just talk** **for the past few days, have we?” She realised.**

**Subaru nodded, “That's true.”**

**“Bet it must've been** **difficult for you to learn the work expected of you here.” She sympathised.**

**As expected Subaru took it in stride and started to lament, “Ain't that the truth!** **It's killing me! I wish I could be tenderly comforted in your arms, your chest, and your lap, in rotation.”**

Sitting and watching this, Emilia felt uncomfortable. These were precious moments, ones if she did experience, would never forget. After all, no one looked at her the way Subaru did and it was the one constant that kept her going as of late- knowing that no matter what, he will support her and try his best to be by her side.

So seeing this, and not remembering any of it… it worries her. Clearly it meant that something went wrong. Looking at the side, she noticed the twins. She couldn’t get a read on hem, but hey weren’t relaxed.

Roswaal looked curious as well. Beatrice had barely spoken for awhile, clearly she must have figured out the anomaly. Emilia shook her head, it wouldn’t do to lose herself wondering and fearing what was to come.

If Subaru went through this and still stood by her side, then so would she do the same for him.

**“If you can go around making tasteless jokes like that, you're probably fine.” Looking up, she exclaimed, “Wow, the moon sure is pretty. And it's up in the heavens,** **far beyond our reach.”**

**“Well, what do you know? I got a really touching** **response without even trying!” Subaru cheered up.**

**That response made Emilia curious “On another matter, don't you think you're a bit lacking in ambition? Like that one time with Puck. And in the capital, when** **you asked for my name.”**

**“You just don't get me at all, do you, Emilia? I want what I want at that exact moment, and I want it from the bottom of my heart. It's self-gratification** **in its purest form.”**

**“Huh?” She couldn’t comprehend it.**

**“Right then, I wanted to your name more than anything. I had no expectations for tomorrow; I was simply trying to make it through the day. And on top of that, I was in a new land, nervous and so uncertain about my future.** **Looking back on it, there were probably other things I should have wanted. But I can't lie to myself about things like that.” He explained.**

“Looks like I was right.” Anastasia smiled, “He goes with what is on his mind. So only when he seeks a particular transition, would he consider his options, otherwise the results would be like this.”

“What if Subaru Natsuki did make decisions similar to this even while making transactions and his ability to return by death helped him make progress?” Crusch voiced out the thought that kept running in her mind.

To her that seemed most likely, especially recalling the abrupt change in attitude overnight. Plus the information he possessed was not one anyone could figure out from nowhere, his ability would explain the source of information apart from the one he gave, considering how his metia isn’t really one.

**Subaru continued to speak, “Same as the request I made to Roz. I'm flat broke right now. I could choose to cheat him out of a fortune and live it up, but I can just as easily obtain an ongoing source of livelihood, right?”**

**“In that case, why didn't you simply choose to become a permanent guest** **rather than an employee?” Emilia pointed out.**

**Stunned, Subaru told her, “I never thought of that!” Calming down, he whined, “Oh, man, what an idiot! Talk about a** **pathetic effort, huh?”**

**“Do you want me to** **use my healing magic?” she asked, gesturing to his hands which he hid behind his back.**

**“Nah, I'm fine like this.”**

**“Really? Why?” Emilia seemed puzzled.**

**Looking at his hands, he explained, “It's kinda for me to explain, but... the way I see it,** **this is proof of all the effort I've been putting in. I don't actually dislike exerting myself, you know. Learning to do something I couldn't do before?”**

**“To be honest, it's... not so bad. Yes, I see. I would never've thought of it that way.** **You're such an idiot, Subaru.”**

“Miss Emilia shows her affection in odd ways.” Rem told her.

Emilia laughed nervously, “I don’t know else to say. He could be saying something profound one moment only to tease me the next.”

**“Well, that wasn't the reaction I was expecting. Wasn't I charming? You could never be. Well, maybe just a little. E.M.A...”**

**“Huh?”**

**“Oh, it's short for ‘Emilia, Major Angel.’”**

“Barusu kept the nickname.” Ram observed. Maybe the boy has been genuine in his emotions and motives despite repeating events over and over, yet despite her sister’s earlier attempt to reassure her, she couldn’t help but be doubtful.

**“I was being so sincere, and now** **you're joking around again? Anyway, I know you're working hard, but how did your hands get like that just by doing some household chores?” She asked him, pointing at his hand which was wrapped in bandages.**

**“This hand I cut with a kitchen knife. And the one on the other hand is from when I went to town in the evening to shop, and a little animal some kids** **were playing with bit me.” He explained to her.**

“That’s anticlimactic.” Al commented.

Felix spoke up, “His hands were syoft and smyooth. I dyoubt that he ha much experience in hyousehold work before this.”

“You noticed that?”

Felix nodded, “I did attend to his injyuries you knyow.”

**She was surprised, “It wasn't the result** **of your labor efforts?”**

**“Those kids were ruthless, hitting and kicking me, and wiping their runny noses on me.** **Gotta say, it kinda sucked.” Was his response.**

**“You do seem like the type of person who'd be good with** **small children, Subaru.” She noted.**

**“Hey, wait! I've got an idea! Wanna come with me tomorrow to get revenge on those little-- I mean, to watch the kids and that small animal** **play together?” He asked her.**

**Emilia seemed unsure, “It's not as if I don't want** **to go out there with you...”**

**“Fine, then! Let's go!” He tried to persuade her.**

**“But if-if I come along, it might end up causing** **a lot of trouble for you.” She seemed hesitant.**

“Spill it, were you nervous as it would your first time?” Felt asked.

Emilia seemed confused at that, unfamiliar with such teasing, “I was worried that if the villagers see me with Subaru, then they would resent him.”

“Resent him?” Felt did not expect that.

Priscilla spoke up, “Silly girl, you didn’t get it? She is a half elf. Who else would they consider her be affiliated to?”

“But she saved my life, along with big bro!”

“I’m sorry to say this, but unfortunately people don’t see things that way.” Reinhardt told her.

Felt frowned, “That’s stupid. Atleast you went on a date with the guy, right? Anyone can see that he is head over heels for you.”

Emilia paused at that. While she did go out on a date with Subaru, it wasn’t like this. The circumstances and timings were all different.

Taking her silence as an answer, Felt shook her head, “Poor guy, I bet the rejection must have stung”

“NO!” Emilia shouted out, surprising everyone, including herself. “I mean, I didn’t reject him.”

The others let out a sigh of relief, “Phew, so we won’t see him mope then. That’s good.”

**“Okay, understood! Let's go!” Subaru didn’t care about the others.**

**Stunned by his energetic behaviour, she asked, “Are you even listening to me?”**

**“I am, I swear! I hang on every word** **you say, Mee-Lee!” He told her unashamedly.**

**“Fine, then. But only when I'm able to take a break from all of my studying and your work is done for the day, okay?”**

**Subaru was already excited and pumped up, “Yeah! All right!** **This is gonna be great!”**

**Subaru casually sauntered into Beatrice’s room, “Hey, loli girl!** **I see you're still up!”**

“I see he likes to annoy anyone shorter than him.” Felt huffed.

Roswaal smiled, “He has been quite clooose to you from the start.”

“He likes to have someone to talk to, I suppose.” Was all Beatrice sad on the matter. No one bothered to make fun or join in teasing her since she seemed to be down.

“You think something happened?” Felt asked Reinhardt, who shook his head in response.

**“So now you can just casually break through my Door Crossing** **like it's natural, I suppose.” She sounded resigned to her fate.**

**“Well, I just wanted to say hello before going to bed.** **Can I try that, too?” He asked her.**

**“Only Bubby has permission to touch me, I suppose. Why should you get to have all of the fun?”**

**“I'm in a good mood—" He was interrupted by an irate Beatrice**

**“Enough! Get out of here! And that had nothing to do** **with Betty, I suppose.” With tht said, Beatrice kicked him out of the room.**

**“For our date tomorrow, I'll have to come up with a clever excuse to ditch the kids in the village. Oh, but first, I've gotta find out where all the good views and flower fields and** **other stuff are...Crap! I can't sleep while I'm thinkin' about this! Oh, I know! One Puck to pet... Two Pucks to pet... A hundred and one Pucks to pet...”**

“It feels nice to see him so carefree, doesn’t it?” Felt commented.

Crusch agreed, “He is getting to go on a, what did he call it? A date, with Miss Emilia. Of course he would be excited.” Though silently she wondered why the others seemed forlorn. They seemed to be on edge, waiting for something.

“Sounded like it took him awful long to sleep.” Al noted.

Emilia wasn’t sure if she wanted to laugh or cry. He was looking forward to their date so much!

She remembered the date the ended up having and how she was excited for a different reason.

This, this was adorable and seemed like something that could happen with Subaru but she is past the point of denying that this did not happen. She was afraid of when or what would lead to his next return by death.

**“A new dawn has** **come across the land! A dawn of hope! Subaru Natsuki is going to make giant strides today!” He paused as he noticed the twin maids in the room, “What are you two doing in here?! This is so embarrassing! You should've said something!”**

**“Sister, Sister, I do believe that our guest appears to be a bit confused.** **What do you think?”**

**“Rem, Rem, yes I agree. It looks as though our guest has gone crazy.”**

“Guest?” Emilia looked confused. _It can't be..._

Rem and Ram seemed stunned. They didn't expect it to be so abrupt nd so soon.

**Even Subaru seemed confused. “Hey, why are you calling me a guest? You two and your silly little jokes...” Only to stop when he saw his unmarked, soft hands.**

**“The wounds...They're gone!”**


	3. Episode 5: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is wrong. Now that they are all aware of it, will they be prepared for what it to come?  
> Spoiler alert: No, definitely not
> 
> Also...is today's script the sub? Yes, yes it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Melee vs Emilia-tan is a one sided battle. To be fair, even I prefer the latter, but I am taking the dialogues from the dub transcripts. I can write in descriptions of the anime and create cast reactions, but editting script to match the novels/dub...I will admit, the very thought kind of tires me out.  
> HOWEVER, certain dub episode transcripts are MIA, so I'm compelled to use the subs for those (Yea, I clearly hadn't considered this and its bitten me in the ass, but what can I do now) I already began with dub script, might as well continue with it, I suppose.  
> So enjoy the rare moments of EMT and Ros-chi (Like today!!!)
> 
> The reactions might be subpar in this, that is because the cast is pretty glum right now. Let them stew for this episode, it'll make their little emotional outbursts worth it (I hope).
> 
> On an unrelated note, I realize that I might go on another 2 week gap next month, so instead of having a gap, I thought I can do a mini update. Basically, a separate work in this series where the cast react to the OST/side stories/YouTube content. It won't be canon to react series, it will be incredibly short (Since it'll be a hiatus period update). You can consider it a weird bonus. But I need to know if you guys that's cool or nah.

**“Why...Why have I gone back?” Subaru’s thought rang out, as he finally looked away from his hands to them, horrified.**

**The twins continued to speak in tandem, unaware of the problem while Subaru clutched his head.**

**“Sir, sir, you don't seem to be feeling well. Are you all right?”**

**“Sir, sir, you seem to have a stomach-ache. You didn't soil yourself, did you?”**

**“You don't... remember me? So it's like none of it ever happened?” He looked atthem with despair, seemingly aware of the answer.**

**“Sir?” “Sir?” twin voices cried out as he slowly stood up.**

**“Sir, you shouldn't try to move so suddenly.” The words were ignored as Subaru ran out of the room.**

“How… does it mean that he…”

“He died.” Julius concluded, with a forlorn look, “I was hoping for it to not happen.”

Anastasia sighed, “It would be foolish to believe that the ability to go back would not have been used again by him.”

“Of course, some of us have considered that, however, for it to happen so soon.” Crusch frowned, “Another puzzling matter is the fact that he has returned to a different time.”

“Why are you all so qyuiet?” Felix asked camp Emilia, “You all were involved in the house, so you myust have knyown something wasn’t right!”

Everyone turned to look at them.

“I…I…” Emilia wasn’t sure what to tell them. That she knew something was wrong but not the reason? That she barely knew anything that went through her knight’s mind? That she was hoping that she had merely forgotten what had happened?

“Such a gloomy expression. My, how did you all expect us to inform you?” Roswaal decided to speak up.

With a raised brow, Felt looked him over, “You seem calm.” The words _than the rest of them_ , was left unsaid.

“That is because I hardly had much to do with them the time. I had no way to predict if it happened or not.”

“So you mean you had your lackeys spy on him?” Felt asked.

Roswaal smiled while the others decided to shift their attention to the twins.

“Barusu was a bit too familiar with the mansion when he joined us.” Ram said in explanation, “I wasn’t sure despite that since he still stayed as an employee at the mansion.”

Hearing that, the others seemed confused while Crusch seemed to want to say something, but held her tongue.

“Could it be that he wanted to his steps?” Reinhardt suggested.

Anastasia nodded, “That is a possibility. Since no one is aware of the cause of death this time.”

“That’s morbid, us speaking of Subaru dying.” Reinhardt muttered to himself.

Meanwhile Ram agreed with that possibility and they decided to watch before Crusch interrupted them, “Ram, are you truly unaware of the reason why Subaru Natsuki died?”

“Yes.”

“You’re lying.” She said, “You might not be aware but I can determine if your words ring true or not. While they are not completely false, those words are definitely not true either.”

Ram folded her arms, “Indeed. We faced a problem back then, but I’m not sure if that is related to this or not.”

“Miss Crusch, it is hard for us to see our own suffer. Why would we dare speak of it when aren’t sure ourselves?” Rem spoke up, “I fear that I may have done something to him, so does my sister. So how do you expect us to confirm it, especially I we don’t want that to be the truth?”

“That…is true.” Seeming to decide something, Crusch continued, “Very well. We might as well continue. However, I think it would be for the best if anyone could inform us should the events not match up.”

“I agree. It is better to be aware of something happening than being caught off-guard.”

**Subaru entered Beatrice’s library and fell into a slump. “What happened, damn it?! Everything reset again! Including my promise with Emilia!” he cried.**

**Suddenly, he heard someone speak n disdain, “You entered without even knocking? What a rude one you are!”**

**Realising where he was, he wasn’t surprised to see the blonde spirit.**

**“Sorry...Just let me stay here for a bit, please.” He pleaded her.**

“You all would rather know if his happened or not, so I could tell you now, I suppose.” Beatrice spoke at last, “This never happened.”

No one commented though. Some of them already had a hunch, while others noticed the way her eyes looked, despondent.

“Why must I see him die again and again?” She wondered in her heart.

**“There was last time and again now. How are you breaking through my Door Crossing?” She asked.**

**Stunned, Subaru could only call her name, “Beatrice...”**

**“Addressing me with no title, I suppose?” She didn’t seem impressed.**

**“You said I broke through your Door Crossing "last time" and "now," right?” He clarified.**

**“I just teased you about it, three or four hours ago, for being so insensitive.” She in turn, reminded him.**

**His despairing seemed to have vanished as he spoke, “If this is the second time I've woken up in the mansion... Then you remember me, right?”**

**“If I could, I'd rather erase you from my memory, I suppose.” She confirmed.**

**“So the conditions are different from last time... The save point's changed from near the guy with the appas to the two angelic girls in maid uniforms. How did I die? Everything was normal before I fell asleep. Even after I fell asleep, I wasn't in any situation I felt might be fatal...” He theorised.**

“That is what I wanna know too!” Felt shouted.

“He is sure that he died but not of the cause, so it must have been while he was unconscious.” Julius theorised, “He needs to figure it out before it happens again.”

“But we know he won’t, atleast not this time.”

**“I wondered what you were muttering about, and I hear all this about living and dying. By human standards, discussing such things is boring and senseless, I suppose. In the end, you'll only get lies and abusive speech.” She pointed out.**

**Subaru nodded and stood, “Thanks, you were a big help.”**

**“I didn't do anything.” She told him.**

**Stretching a bit, he explained, “Somehow, seeing that your attitude never changes calms me down.**

**“Only an ultimate pervert would be calmed by verbal abuse, I suppose. You're leaving, I suppose?” She asked him as he opened the door.**

**“Yeah, I want to double check something. I'll wait until afterward to get depressed.”**

“Rem…” The blue haired maid turned to Crusch, “Has Subaru-”

Rem cut her off, “My hero has done a lot, but hardly gets a break. There are times when he makes mistakes and moments where he seems to be falling apart. But,” she paused, glancing towards Emilia, Ram and Beatrice.

They had their gaze fixed on the screen, Emilia wringing her hands in frustration, Beatrice silently looking on with glassy eyes and Ram unable to say anything untoward yet.

“He had me. He has us. Even if I or Miss Emilia couldn’t understand, we find a way to help ease his pain.” She concluded.

Crusch nodded and told her, “There can be no better person to aid him.”

**“Yeah, I knew it.” They heard him think as he saw Emilia walking outside.**

**Waving, he got her attention, “Subaru!”**

**“You're absolutely shining...” He continued to praise her internally.**

**“I was worried about you! Ram and Rem were in a frenzy, saying you disappeared right after you woke up!” She told him as she looked him over.**

**Scratching his head, he apologised, “Sorry about that... I got held up by Beatrice for a bit.”**

**“Again? I heard she played a trick on you before you woke up, too... What is it? Is there something on my face?” She asked as she noticed his intense stare.**

**“Yeah, your adorable eyes, ears, nose, and mouth.” He blurted out, only to immediately realise the slip and conclude with, “Uh, I mean... I'm glad you're okay.”**

**“Yeah, I'm fine. You protected me, after all. What about you? How are you feeling?”**

**“I feel great! I'm a little low on blood all my mana was stolen, the shock of waking up sapped my strength, and I feel like my mind's taken a fatal beating with a bat, but I'm good!” He replied chirpily.**

**“I see, that's g** **— Huh? Wouldn't that mean you're hurt all over?” She seemed concerned.**

“I am not sure if we are supposed to be concerned for him or not?” Anastasia admitted, “It was a bit too blunt.”

**Puck wiggled out and greeted Subaru, “Hi, Subaru... Great morning, isn't it? I can't thank you enough for yesterday. I have to thank you somehow.”**

**“Then, let me pet your fur whenever I want!” Subaru told him gleefully.**

**Emilia seemed surprised, “That's all?”. Subaru just grabbed Puck and rubbed his cheeks against the spirit’s fur.**

“He clearly hasn’t learnt anything, if he is going to make the same nonsensical demands again.” Priscilla huffed in annoyance.

**“Okay, let's go! Our time is limited, and our world is grand. And Emilia-tan's and my story has only just begun!” Subaru declared.**

**Emilia agreed “True... Wait, what did you just say? Where did the "tan" come from?”**

Meanwhile Emilia smiled softly. It seemed like no matter what, Subaru managed to remain the same. _No,_ she shook her head, _that’s not possible._

Something about him being the same and yet not made her head hurt. It was a bit too much to puzzle out. She couldn’t help but be more wary of what was to come, yet look forward to those precious fleeting moments Subaru had shared with her. That she would have known of otherwise.

**“I don't know whose idea of a prank this is, but I'll make you sorry for all of it. Don't underestimate how vindictive I'll be, after the smile that charmed me that night. I'm going to keep my promise to Emilia! I'll get past that night!” Subaru decided.**

“My, he sure looks determined.” Priscilla noted, “Pity, if what that one says is true, then he will fail.”

“You don’t have to be insensitive about it.” Felt told her.

Priscilla let out an amused huff, “Insensitive? I am merely stating a fact. If were are to deal with this farce, then might as well accept what is coming.”

No one bothered to argue with it, each one eager to move ahead.

**The next set of events went on as expected, “Now, state your desire!”**

**“In that case, I have but one request. Hire me to work in this mansion!” Came the reply.**

**The silence that ensued was broken by Ram, “Hic.”**

“He still takes that as the reward?” Felt gawked, “How lame!”

“I think he is trying to retrace his steps.” Crusch pointed out.

Julius nodded, “Since he was unaware of what lead to his… demise, he might be trying to recreate the circumstances.” His face crunched up, “But has he considered the fact that doing so would help him be aware of the problem but not help him save himself.”

“Haven’t you realised, Barusu only thinks of things one at a time.” Ram seemed put off. Emilia agreed, recalling what they had seen of her discussion with Subaru lacking ambition.

**“It's how these looping plots work. Follow the same path, and you'll end up in the same place.” Subaru told himself as he selected a suit from the closet.**

“I guess you were all right.” Otto mumbled.

**Ram glanced at him, “That's too large for you, Barusu. It appears nothing here will fit except women's clothes. Rem, alter that one for him.”**

**“Yes, Sister.”**

**Recalling the previous time this happened, he was now prepared, “Take my measurements, then. A man can withstand all kinds of awkwardness!”**

**“We'll measure you later.” Ram said instead.**

**“Huh?”**

“Wait, why aren’t you going along with it?” Otto shrieked, startling some of them.

Ram frowned, “Don’t ask me stupid questions.”

“It happened suddenly, so I hadn’t realised anything that should have made Ram act differently.”

**“Follow me, Barusu.” She instructed. Subaru followed her, “Are you going to show me around?”**

**“That can wait, as well. You'll help me with my work first.” She told him.**

**“Hey, wait!” He shouted as the twins left him in the closet.**

**The scene shifted to the bath where Subaru was trying to relax but his mind was running with thoughts, “Retrace the same path I took yesterday... That's what I meant to do, but... This is totally different from last time. It's like making a cheat sheet, but when you see the answers, you realize it's the wrong subject. A total waste of effort.”**

“The major changes were by you, Ram.” Emilia noticed, “Subaru was able to predict my position and he followed things as before. So I don’t get why you would behave differently with him now, so soon?”

“If you would kindly recall that I know nothing of these events, so it is pointless to ask me about my actions there.” Was her response.

**Suddenly, Roswaal appeared, “Hi, there! May I join** **—" only to be cut off by Subaru, “No, you may not.”**

**“This facility is part of my mansion, so it is my property... I shall do with it as I please.” He told him as he joined Subaru.**

**“Why bother asking, then? If you want, take a bath.”**

“He has a point you know?” Felt told Roswaal who just raised his eyebrows.

Reinhardt sighed, “But he was being rude to the master of the place. The person who employed him.”

“He was employed as a reward for helping Miss Emilia.” She stressed out the word, _reward_.

**“My, how harsh! And you seem not to understand. Yes, this bath is my property... But as part of my staff, are you not my property, as well?” He explained to the boy while trying to touch his face, only to be bitten. ‘Chomp.’**

**“No hesitation at all!” Roswaal exclaimed.**

**Subaru seemed peeved, “This is turning out different from what I'd expected, too.” He thought as he looked at the intruder.**

**Aware of the frustrated gaze set on him, Roswaal spoke, “I do not know what's bothering you, but life is full of things that fail to go your way.” Then with a sudden sense of curiosity, he asked him, “Speaking of which, do you think you'll be able to get along with Ram and Rem?”**

**“I haven't spoken to Rem much yet, but I get along fine with Ram. In fact, I think she might be getting a little too friendly. I can't believe she can work as a maid that way.”**

“How accurate was he?” Emilia asked. Seeing Ram scowl, she added, “I am not asking about your actions now am I, however, I am asking your opinion on what he felt.”

Ram sighed, “He is not wrong.”

“You can just say he was right.” Otto mumbled but then frowned, “Unless… he wasn’t right either?”

Ram just repeated, “He wasn’t wrong.”

**“Well, Rem covers what Ram cannot. As sisters, they must help each other. In that sense, I think they get by quite well.” He explained.**

**Subaru scoffed at that, “Ram is just the inferior version of her sister, and all Rem does is cover for her...And yet they insist Ram is superior because she's older. Their nerve is almost scary.”**

**“Speaking of nerve, yours appears quite impressive, as well!”**

**“Damn, I'm dizzy from that bath. Stupid Roswaal...” Subaru muttered as he walked out of the bath house, only to startle as he almost stumbled into Ram who had some clothes with her.**

**“Cover up that sorry thing.” She told him.**

**Embarrassed, he asked her “Why are you here?”**

**“I was only waiting to help Roswaal-sama put on fresh clothes. I'm sorry to say that I've finished my bath, so I won't be changing.”**

**Subaru looked insulted, “I wasn’t thinking that! Also, you spoil him too much! Let him dress himself!”**

**“I will not condone disrespect toward Roswaal-sama. Next time, I will use force.” She told him seriously, reminding him where they are and who she is loyal to.**

**“Anymore, and I'll just stir up a hornet's nest...” He muttered.**

**“By the way, Barusu, do you have plans after this?” Ram asked him.**

**Confused, he replied, “No, just going to sleep.”**

**“Then please wait in your room. I'll come by later.”**

“You said he wasn’t wrong…” Otto seemed to be thinking, “You plan to go to his room, at night. How close were you bo…th…” He stopped as he noticed the glare she sent his way.

**Back in his room, Subaru rolled on the bed, “Huh? She didn't mean anything...She didn't mean anything by it. Clear my mind, clear my mind! Emilia-tan is the only one for me! Calm down, calm down...One Emilia-tan, two Emilia-tans, three Emilia-tans... Am I in Heaven?!”**

“Even in such a situation he can be silly.” Emilia laughed while the other smiled.

“I bet Ram will ruin his daydream.” Otto chuckled and was proven right.

**“You're too noisy, Barusu. It's nighttime. Be quiet.” Ram rebuked him as she entered his room.**

**“Eep!” He shrieked as he was caught unaware, while Ram could care less about that, “Barusu, come over here.”**

**“Wait, my heart's already set on someone named "Emilia-tan"!”**

**Puzzled, she asked him, “What are you talking about? I told you to sit here, so I can teach you to read and write.”**

**“That's news to me! But where's this coming from?”**

**“I could tell by watching you that you can't read or write. If you can't read or write, I can't send you shopping, and you can't write down orders. We'll start with this collection of children's fairy tales. Starting tonight, I'll help you study every evening.” She told him as she directed his attention to the books she had placed on the table.**

“Oh.” “Oh.” The twins gasped in tandem.

They finally understood how he knew to read and write in their language.

“So you don’t remember ever teaching him?” Anastasia clarified. Ram shook her head, “I’d not forget such a terrible experience even if I wanted to.”

“So you wish you remembered this?” Otto wondered but wisely didn’t say it out loud.

**Surprised at her sudden show of goodwill, he asked, “Why are you being so nice to me?”**

**“Why else? It's so that I... No, it's so I can get off easy.”**

**“That wasn't correcting yourself! You're never out of character, are you?”**

**“Well, isn't it obvious? The more you can do, the less I have to do. And when I have less to do, so does Rem. It's win-win.”**

**“But that leaves me with piles of work!” He whined.**

**Ignoring that, Ram pulled out a book. “We'll start with the basic i-glyphs. After you master them, we'll move to ro-glyphs and ha-glyphs.”**

**“There are three different types? Just hearing that is depressing...” Subaru lamented as he scribbled something.**

“I wonder if what he was scribbling meant something in his language” Crusch blurted out.

Ram stared at it, “Just looks like something silly that he would only doodle.”

**“You don't have time to waste on doodles.” Ram told him.**

**“Tomorrow's an early start, so time's short. I'm sleepy, too.” She yawned while Subaru looked less than pleased, “I can't say I dislike how you insert your own feelings at the end, Senpai.”**

**“I do believe honesty is my most charming feature. Now, let's begin.”**

**After a while of practising, Subaru spoke, “It's so monotonous, I feel a Gestaltzerfall phenomenon coming on... But still, even if it's to make your life easier, it makes me happy. Honestly, I had the feeling you didn't like me much. And I'll probably cause more problems for you down the line. But I'll try to become useful as soon as I can.**

**However, when he turned his head, he found that his hadn’t reached her as Ram was asleep. He broke his pen.**

“Someone’s testy.” Al laughed.

Meanwhile, Ram couldn’t help but wonder to herself if things could have changed had she heard his words.


	4. Episode 5: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subaru looks like he is having a good time but it turns around at the ninth hour.  
> That is not unusual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!  
> I know I said my 2 week hiatus will be in Dec and it is! Unfortunately, I fell ill last week and just could not work on anything.  
> Those who have been with this series from the start are aware that I do try to maintain a regular update schedule and would tell in advance if I were to skip, last week was an unexpected thing.  
> Anyways, hello to those who have joined us, you have come here at the right time (to what I call the PTSD and harem fail arc)
> 
> ALSO, please do check out this lovely artwork by qmzr/quimzer: https://twitter.com/qu1mser/status/1329632120218791937?s=20 Thank you so much for that lovely piece, all the characters look exactly the way I think they would, especially with today's finale (hehe). Also our artstyle is unique and cute! I do not have a twitter account, so I am really glad you sent me the link, it made my day. 
> 
> Plus, the next update might be delayed by a day, since I have to catch up on my work and stuff that I missed when sick. Hope you can understand.  
> Enjoy this update and see you all next time!

**The next day, Subaru was trying out his uniform with Rem, “Wow... I hate to admit it, but it's perfect. Guess there's no need for my sewing skills this time...”**

**Surprised, she asked him, “Sewing skills? Do you like sewing?”**

“Sister, things are going differently here.” Rem whispered, “Very different.”

Ram nodded. She noticed how, despite her warmer attitude towards Subaru, Rem seemed to be more cold towards him.

That wasn’t a good sing for them.

**“Kinda.” He admitted. “By the way, it looks like Ros-chi and Emilia-tan have lots of outfits, but I don't see any for you and Rem-rin. Want me to sew some for you? I'll take your measurements.”**

**Rem shook her head lightly, “That is unnecessary. These uniforms are all my sister and I need.”**

**“How can you have nothing but those uniforms? Are all your clothes maid outfits?”**

**“They cause no problems when we accompany Roswaal-sama on business, or when we work in the mansion. They also eliminate the need to explain our place in the hierarchy, which makes them very logical.” She explained to him.**

**“But it's not about being logical. I'm trying to say cute girls have a duty to dress up, so they please the eyes of others.” He tried to break her train of logic but wasn’t successful.**

**“My sister is one thing, but no one would be happy to see me dress up.”**

**“Well, I would.” He told her.**

**She seemed unimpressed, “Would any good come of making you happy?”**

“I bet you regret saying that now!” Felt laughed.

Rem looked aside, “I never said that.”

“Not in the current timeline.” Crusch reminded, “Though you seem to be quite… wary of him here.”

**“I might take more pride in my work here, which could boost my productivity.” He told her.**

**Rem turned away, “I have no idea what makes you say that.”**

**“I'd also look forward to seeing the differences in your sartorial choices...”**

**“That is none of your concern. Does my looking the same as my sister somehow inconvenience you?” She said in disdain as she walked, leaving Subaru alone, who could only mutter to himself, “You love your sister way too much.”**

“I don’t think saying that would help you, Barusu.” Ram muttered to herself. Rem already seemed to distrust him, so his comments about her life would just add fuel to the fire.

Crusch just raised her brows as she saw their interaction. She hadn’t expected there to be a point when the maid was not pandering to the boy. “I see that even he had to earn your unwitting trust and support.”

**At the kitchen the trio are busy cooking when Subaru accidentally cut his finger, “Ow!”**

**“You don't know how to handle a knife, Barusu.” Ram rebuked him. However, before she could continue, Subaru interrupted her.**

**“I know... You hold the knife still and turn the vegetable, right?” Noticing the unnerving stare that Rem gave after his display, he nervously commented, “It's embarrassing when you stare at me so intently...” and she turned to look at her dish.**

“Sister…did…do you think…?” Rem couldn’t bare to finish her question while Ram looked at her sister with pity.

**They were now working at the garden. “Your unsightly appearance stands out. Especially your hair. It's very unrefined.” Ram said to him.**

**Subaru seemed miffed, “I thought I did a pretty good job of cutting it by myself.”**

**“By the way, in this mansion, Rem sees to everyone's hair. She styles my hair and dresses me every morning, too. Isn't it nice?”**

**Subaru would have responded to that had he not been focused on the fact that Rem was fixing all the mistakes Ram had left behind.**

**“Try to contribute a little, Sis!”**

**“Rem... If you like, you can tidy up Barusu's hair a bit.” Ram told her**

**“Sister?” Before they could continue discussing, Subaru interrupted them, “Whoa, whoa... Having a girl mess with my hair will get me all worked up—"**

**Ram interrupted and asked Rem, “You keep looking at Barusu because his hair bothers you, right?”**

**“Yes, that is correct. I think combing it and evening out the ends would make him more presentable.”**

“I doubt you can do anything to make him look appealing.” Priscilla told them, “His entire being is unusual.”

“Yet most of us in this room like him better than you!” Felt stuck her tongue out at her.

Priscilla just laughed, “Such childish display! You truly are just a child.”

Reinhardt held Felt in place trying to stop her from retaliating, “You can prove her wrong by winning the election.” He told her.

She grinned, “She can eat shit, with the rest of the snobs.”

“Are they… they know what we are doing here, right?” Otto asked Emilia, unable to comprehend the random squabble happening in front of them.

Emilia sighed, “Let them be, they seem to calm down now.” She was glad for that moment of distraction, anything that prevents her from seeing Subaru die or suffer, the better.

**“You heard her. You should take her up on her offer. Her hands will take you to paradise.”**

“Why does it sound vulgar?” Al asked.

Ram just looked at him “You need to get your head out of the gutter, sir.”

**Subaru made a face, “You make it sound so dirty... If you don't want to, you should just tell her.”**

**“Not that I don't want you to, but... No, that isn't it. The truth is that it did bother me a little...very much, a little... extremely, a little.”**

“His very being bothers you” Anastasia pointed out, “Am I wrong?”

“She might be right, I suppose.” Beatrice seemed to agree with the assessment as well.

They all looked towards the twins, who nodded.

“He was a stranger whose first reaction was to panic at seeing our faces. Now he acts familiar with the place and us. It would be pretty suspicious, don’t you think?” Ram told them.

They nodded in agreement as well.

“So, you’re saying that you might not have trusted Subaru as well.” Anastasia paused, “But, I doubt you have a hand in his end, atleast not now.”

“What do you mean ‘not now’? How many times you think he will die and that to consider Ram!” Otto squawked out.

Ignoring his outburst, Anastasia continued, “Previously, we saw Roswaal tell you to keep an eye on him. So, it is safe to assume that even now the two of you are keeping an eye on him. However, this time you spent more time with him, even going so far as to teach him to read and write. No way would you get rid of him after wasting time and effort on him.”

Roswaal’s eyes lit up in excitement, “Marvelooous! Splendid! That does sound like something they would do.”

**“Well, anyway, that proves the point that it bothers you.” Subaru realised. Watching them from the mansion was Beatrice.**

**“What's the matter, Betty?” Puck asked her, noticing how she stared at the wndow.**

**“Nothing, Bubby. More importantly, I have delicious sweets today, I suppose. Eat them with me!”**

**Puck wasted no time gulping it down, “Yum!”**

“Keeping an eye on him as well?”

Beatrice ignored the question and turned her head.

**The scene shifted to show Subaru cleaning the bath. He paused as he noticed Rem, “What's up? Here to help me?”**

**“No, this is about what we discussed at lunchtime.” She told him.**

**“Lunchtime? Oh, about my hair? You'll really style it for me?”**

**“No, I felt that I said some things that were uncalled for. I am very sorry. We may be colleagues, but as Emilia-sama's savior, your rank surpasses mine.”**

“Considering how you don’t trust him here, I guess this fact is the reason why you are holding back.” Julius noted.

**“That's how you feel? Sorry to put you through that.” He told her.**

**She shook her head, “No, I should apologize for saying something so pointless. Please forget it.”**

**“I guess it's never that easy. what makes being human so hard.” He surmised, “Okay, I'll give you a condition, then! you agree to it, I'll forget everything you just said.”**

**“A condition? Very well, I shall hear you out.”**

**“If you comb my hair a bit and even out the ends, I'll let it slide!” At this, silence ensued. Rem just stared at Subaru, who finally spoke, “When you respond with silence, it actually hurts even more...”**

“At this point, I doubt any of us will have high expectation for your requests.” Julius mumbled.

Crusch shook her head, “Unless something major pops up.”

Realising what she meant, Felix piped up, “Like another arch-bishop, myea?”

“Exactly. He may lack ambition but he also has a one-track mind. He asks for exactly what he needs at that point.”

**“It is just as Emilia-sama said. You have no ambition at all.” She realised.**

**“It's weird... I'd think that'd make you fall for me all over again, not disgust you.”**

**“My sister said your eyes take on an obscene look when she's alone with you. So to be honest, I was prepared to hear you suggest that.”**

**“She's killing my reputation!” Subaru whined.**

“When doesn’t she? Also it’s not like you make it any difficult.” Otto thought to himself.

**Finally, Rem responded, “I accept your condition. I shall do as you wish.”**

**“Then, after I keep my promise to Emilia-tan would be great.” He decided.**

**“Promise?” Rem was confused.**

“He hyasn’t made it yet.” Felix realised, “You think if he get to do it, it would mean the end of this cycle?”

“We will have to watch and find out.” Al replied.

**“Well, I haven't made the promise yet.” He told her.**

**The next scene, was Subaru looking at the village, “Scoping out our date destination before I make the promise might be smart... I've researched places with the best views!” Looking and walking around, he continued, “That just leaves...this.”**

**“Subaru! He's back! And his face looks weird again!” The kids approached him, shouting loudly.**

**They held and pulled his hands, one even jumped on his back and put their arm around his neck.**

**Suddenly realising something, he made a mental note, “I need to make sure these guys don't find us.”**

**They could hear him mumble to himself and asked, “What do you mean by find you?” “Did you pee your pants?” “We're playing hide-and-seek?” Each of them chattered and tried to get his attention.**

**“Chill, brats! I played with you earlier!”**

**“Let's play more!” “Play! Play!” “Change your pants!”**

They laughed at that.

“He really is good with children.” Crusch noted.

Emilia nodded, “They enjoy playing with him. In fact he impressed Petra so much that she came o work at the mansion!”

Anastasia held in her giggles at that, “Clearly he hs left quite an impression on a young girl.”

**“All right, listen up. Next time I come here, I'll be on a date. Try to take a hint, okay?” Then looking at a puppy in the arms of a girl, he added, “I'll allow this little critter to play with Emilia-tan, though.” But then the dog bit him as he went to pet it, “Ow! Again?!”**

Emilia gasped, but at the same time, a part of her felt relieved. _I can’t believe I doubted Rem and Ram for a moment. There is no way they would hurt Subaru. It was the mabeast._

“Tch.” The twins also felt the same.

“He got bit before as well, right?” Felt asked out loud.

Reinhardt nodded, “It might be important, since this injury seemed to be a common factor.”

**“Subaru-kun, so this is where you were. Are you all right?” Rem called out to him.**

**“I’m fine, I'm fine...” He left the group and joined her, “All done shopping, Rem-rin?”**

**“Yes, it went quite smoothly.”**

**“Aw, you're leaving?” “Don't go!” “You have somewhere to go home to?” The kids cried out as he left with Rem.**

**“You were quite popular with them.”**

**Subaru shrugged, “For some reason, kids have always liked me... animals, children observe a hierarchy. I can tell if it's all right to belittle someone. Those brats... They have no respect.”**

**“Have you show them anything about you worth respecting?”**

“Ouch man.” Felt and Al muttered.

**Subaru took it stride, “That's a sound argument. Still, it doesn't seem right to belittle me from the start. Ram seems like she'd handle that kind of thing well.”**

**“My sister is wonderful, isn't she?” Rem didn’t hesitate to praise her sister.**

**“Honestly, I'd think her personality would cause conflict more often than not.”**

**“My sister's self-assured nature is what makes her so charming.” She told him, “I cannot be that way at all. By the way, how are your studies progressing?”**

**“Let's just say I'm plugging along. Ram is actually a pretty good teacher, too. Though I wish she wouldn't sleep on my bed in mid-lesson. It kinda kills my motivation.”**

**“My sister only acts that way to stimulate your motivation.” She informed him.**

**“Why do you have such absolute faith in your sister? That isn't normal... You're totally fanatical like a demon.”**

**Pausing for a moment Rem asked, “Fanatical like a demon?” Rem seemed interested.**

**“It's the demon version of divine possession. Sounds kinda cool, right?”**

**“Do you like demons?” she continued to ask.**

**“Well, gods generally don't do anything, but demons will laugh along when you talk about future plans. Especially for next year and stuff, laugh their heads off.” He turned back to see a beautiful smile on her face, “That smile is a million volts!”**

**“I'm going to tell Emilia-sama.” She teased him.**

**Subaru whined, “I wasn't trying to hit on you!”**

“It is quite a lovely smile.” Crusch told her.

Rem smiled, “Thank you, but I hope you remember what I told you as well.”

Recalling their conversation where Rem told her that she believed that Crusch must have a lovely smile, she nodded.

“I can see why he liiiikes you.” Roswaal told her, his eyes expressionless, “Grown quite too attached even.”

**It was night and Subaru was in his room, going over some books when Emilia entered, “Both Ram and Rem said they wouldn't be coming to see you tonight, so I agreed to help with your studies. I'm afraid I can't do much, though.”**

**Suddenly self-conscious, Subaru looked at the table, “Right now, I'm writing the basic i-glyphs until I memorize them...” his cheek grew warmer as he became aware of their close proximity.**

**Emilia was unaware of this. She looked over at his books and his notes, “Wow! You're studying a lot more intensely than I imagined!” She seemed impressed.**

**Subaru continued shakily, “S-Since these fairy tales are aimed at kids, it's mostly i-glyphs, or so they said... So my goal for now is to be able... to read this... Anyway, um...” He tried to change the topic but was too nervous, so he stood up and stared up, “The moon sure is pretty.”**

**“Huh?”**

“Poor guy, it must be tough. The first he did it, was on a whim.” Felt sympathised, “Now he feels like he has to step up his game.”

“He is lucky that the one he is trying to impress is Miss Emilia. She doesn’t have any previous experience to compare, so he can get away with it.” Ram coughed.

Emilia chuckled nervously. While that may be true, it was not a compliment to both, Subaru and her.

**“No! I mean, um, I have a favour to ask you. Will you listen?” Seeing that he had her attention, he continued, “Starting tomorrow, I'll work hard, and I'll study, too! Go on a date with me.” He even raise his hand to give her a thumbs up.**

**“What does a date entail?” She seemed as clueless about it as before.**

**So, Subaru explained, “When a guy and a girl go out alone together, that's a date! Only the goddess of love knows what will happen during that time...”**

**However, his daydreaming was interrupted by Emilia, “Then that means you went on a date with Rem today, right?”**

**“I didn't expect that response! That didn't count! Please don't count that!”**

They all laughed, “Who would have expected that!”

Rem seemed a bit delighted, though she knew it wasn’t like that. However, that moment when he made her smile made her reconsider it. That was a precious moment shared with Subaru that she hadn’t known about but will cherish now.

**“I understand that you want us to go out together, but where?” Emilia asked him.**

**“Actually, there's this really cute little dog in the nearby village.”**

“NO!” The others were startled to hear distressed and unimpressed sounds from camp Emilia.

Crusch and Julius who had suspected something off were shaking their heads as well.

**“There's a flower field, too. I want to see you in a field of flowers, and capture the image for eternity with my metia!” Subaru had planned it all out.**

**“Oh, um... The village, huh?” Emilia seemed hesitant.**

“You are really worried about how they would react, aren’t you?” Anastasia realised. She had known about the fear people had, associating her with the witch of envy. She never thought much of it, in fact, supporting the rumours since that would help make her less of a threat in the election.

However, seeing it now, like this, Anastasia won’t admit that t makes her feel soft, but she feels for the poor boy who is trying his best for someone he doesn’t know well, only to be unaware of what lies ahead. “You are lucky then, to geta chance at changing things for yourself.” _Because you never would have accomplished this by yourself._

**“The dog is super cute! Let's go!”**

Several groans rang out, by now everyone in the room is aware that the puppy had something to do with the situation.

**“But it might cause trouble for you. And for the villagers—"**

**“The kids are so pure and innocent, they're like angels! Let's go!”**

Felt snorted, “Like angel? Didn’t they all choke him with their ‘affection’ that day? Such respectful little, what did he call them? Ah, brats!”

**“Oh, all right. You leave me no choice. I'll go with you.” She agreed.**

**“And the flower field is super colorful and wonderfu— Really?”**

**Emilia nodded, “If that will motivate you to work hard from tomorrow on, then I will.”**

**“All right!”**

“Looks like that version of you knew better than to argue with him.”

Emilia agreed, “Once Subaru sets his heart on something, he will do it, no matter what.”

“Yea, the way he kept saying ‘Let’s go!’ It would never end.” Felt agreed.

**“I bet the weather will be lovely tomorrow.” Emilia told him.**

**“Yeah... And it'll be a day I'll never forget.” He agreed, his gaze fixed on the view outside.**

**Thinking he was teasing her, she began to call him out, “There you go again with...” Only to stop as she noticed his expression, “You were just... Never mind.” She ended as he turned back to her.**

**“You know, it makes a guy really anxious when you don't finish your sentences.” He told her.**

**Deciding to change the topic, she cheered, “Okay, Subaru-kun the butler, remember to work hard. Only those who work hard are rewarded, so this will be a reward!” And with a salute, she waved and left the room.**

“Why are we being made to watch this? Especially witnessing two unpopular people flirt?” Priscilla couldn’t help but ask.

Julius shrugged, “We are all perplexed about it. But since we cannot do much about that, all we can do is watch and gather intel. Plus, you might be the only one who hasn’t interacted with Subaru to feel concerned for him, while the rest of us do consider him an ally or atleast…a friend.”

“Besides, I think he deserves some moments like this, dyon’t you think?”

**Subaru was now lying down on the bed, clearly not any closer to sleep.**

**“All right, let's settle this, fate... I won't sleep tonight, no matter what. I'll stay awake to greet the morning of my promise.” He rolled a bit on the bed, faiing to fall asleep, clearly overexcited. “Jeez... What am I, a grade schooler who can't sleep before a class outing? Reminds me of when I overslept on the day of the class trip...”**

**Then thinking about the turn of events this time, he continued, “I wasn't able to retrace the same loop exactly, but I got along well with Ram and Rem. In fact, I think I did better than last time.”**

“That seems to be quite true.” Anastasia agreed, “He spent more time with them than before and was able to get Rem to smile at him and Ram to tutor and sleep on his bed.”

“You had to say the last part that way?” Otto wondered as he felt the room grow cold with Ram’s glare.

**“If there's anything I feel I missed, it's not saying goodnight to Beatrice. Each time I saw her, all we did was insult each other. But maybe I should have... at least... thanked her...**

“He is right, I suppose.” Beatrice huffed, “He barely spoke to me this time.”

“I don’t have a good feeling about this.” Al warned the others but they didn’t need to hear it, for the scene was enough indication that things were not going to end in anything else but death for Subaru.

**Subaru woke up in a cold sweat, gasping heavily, “What is this? I'm so cold... No... Could this be...” He couldn’t do anything else but vomit.**

**Struggling, he got out of the room and walked along the dark hallway, “Someone...” The hallway was even darker as dark mist engulfed it, he puked as he went upstairs, “Someone... Help.”**

**Only to be thrown off. Too weak and sick to process anything, he croaked out, “What just...” And noticed his arm handing over a chandelier.**

Felt screamed while Emilia kept muttering, “No, no…No not Subaru, no…” repeatedly.

Reinhardt grimaced and covered Felt's eyes, "Please don't look anymore."

**His body twitched in pain but before he could do anything, the sound of chains rang out as he was thrown across the hallway, again.**

This time, Crusch, Anastasia and even Felix couldn’t but gasp and cry out as they noticed his pitiful condition.

Julius clenched his fist, “That sound…”

Crusch’s eyes widened and she turned to Rem.

Rem was shocked, tears flowing down her cheeks, she stared at the screen, Ram holding onto her hand tightly, unshed tears visible to them all.

Red and misty eyed, they all saw it.

**Blood pouring out of his eye socket, the eye-ball rolled away. His body which was already sickly and weak, was now bloody and battered.**

“He was alweady weakened. He was going to die from sickness.” Felix muttered, “He didn’t hyave to be tortured."

“That sound, it was familiar.” Crusch seemed shocked, “We speculated that you were colder, but to think that you could resort to such violence to one of your own?” She hadn’t looked away from Rem, who had yet to look away from the screen.

“Rem, we all just saw Subaru die at your hands.”


	5. Episode 6: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang learns to move on and learn that the previous set of events were just the beginning.  
> It is a work in progress but they try.  
> Atleast the spirit has decided to be a bit more open now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!  
> This chapter has it fun moments, sadly not everyone is a child who can appreciate that while wrapping their heads around the probability that a person's self murder count might be higher than zero.  
> Anyways, except something special in the next chapter or the one after (depends on how it goes)  
> I know plenty of you are looking forward to the next episode but this one is a much needed break for the gang and... for me, lol.  
> Thanks for the love everyone and see you next week!

“Her…hands?” Emilia repeated weakly. Rem? Subaru’s She refused to believe it. “There is no way she would do that! Subaru said that she helped him at his lowest. He loves her and she told him that she loves him!”

Crusch sighed, “I know you believe that t be the case, so did I. However, I was with them as we fought against the White Whale. I definitely remember the sound of her weapon.”

“Among us, she is the only one who witnessed Rem’s fighting technique.” Anastasia pointed out, “None of us can comment about it.”

“I was there too, you knyow.” Felix spoke up. Crusch nodded but added, “You were not at the heart of the battlefield, but at the tree, tending to the injured as you should.”

“Rem?” Emilia called out to the maid, who finally, finally, looked away from the gory scene. They all knew it was nothing they hadn’t seen, what with the many battles they faced and previous deaths of Subaru they had witnessed.

What affected them this time was that the cause behind it may not be an accident or a stranger nor even an enemy, but rather someone they knew he trusted, no trusts.

“I… I don’t recall ever harming him.” Rem seemed shocked. Was she pleaded to herself or to the others, no one knew, “I was suspicious of him at first, but he saved me. I trust and believe in him. He is my hero, so how, how can I ever consider harming him?”

“Rem…” Ram looked at her in concern, “You used to be impulsive.”

Looking at the others, as though daring them to say anything further, she continued, “That was in another time. We do not know if that really happened. What matters is the present and so far, you never did anything that could harm him.”

Realising what she was trying to convey, Emilia shakily added, “Subaru cares for you, a whole lot! He wouldn’t do that if he felt that you wronged him or were a threat.” However, in her heart, Emilia couldn’t help but fear.

What if she had done something to harm Subaru at a point and none of them knew, except Subaru, who continued to smile and laugh for her.

“Subaru has a bleeding heart.” Priscilla noted, “That is not a good thing.”

No one opposed her statement. How can they?

“I believe that we are in no position to criticise and blame Miss Rem for her actions.” Reinhardt decided, “The only one who has the right to do so, is the one who had been wronged by her.”

“That would mean, Subaru.” Julius realised with a frown. “I can see why Miss Priscilla would say such words.” He muttered to himself.

“There is no use talking or crying about such matters of the past, I suppose.” Everyone turned to see Beatrice. She looked red-eyed, “Subaru has already decided what to do about it and the matter has been dealt with, it is useless to live in a past that never was. Unless anyone has a better suggestion.”

“I just want to understand why would someone who Subaru cares for would something like this?” Otto spoke softly, “It makes no sense. Weren’t they getting along better?”

“It must have been because he smells of the witch.” Rem feebly told them, “There are times when he would reek of it.”

“The witch?” Everyone seemed interested. Rem looked down, “He seemed to be unable to explain it, but always used it to gain the attention of mabeasts.”

“Like he did with the whale.” Crusch mentioned, recalling the gamble he took back then.

She nodded. Anastasia sighed, “I hate to be the one saying this, but we need to get on with the rest. If we are not going to discuss any further, then we better watch the rest. Anyone who needs a moment?”

Felt shifted from her seat but, kept silent. Reinhardt looked at her quizzically but her shook her head, so he let it be.

**So they continued to watch and weren’t surprised to see Subaru wake up screaming, as though in agony. “M-My arm!” he cried as he gripped it tightly.**

**“I still have it, right? I guess I came back again...No, wait... Maybe I should** **say I made it back...” only to stop his incoherent stammering as he noticed that he wasn’t alone in the room.**

**“Oh, I'm sorry.” He apologized to the twins who were hugging each other in fear.**

“He has no reason to apologize.” Priscilla commented, “They should be the ones begging his forgiveness. Though, I am curious to see how he handles this.”

“He doesn’t know who killed him, does he?” Felt whispered. No one replied.

Seeming to get himself out of his miserable state, he cheerfully greeted them, “Good morning.” Pausing, he realised another thing, “Right. I guess you don't remember me, do you?”. Scratching his head, he apologised again, “Sorry for the trouble I've caused till now! Subaru Natsuki is gonna start over!”

“Subaru…” Emilia whispered, how was he always able to put on a smile, she never understood. She closed her eyes for moment recounting the times when she caught him in the act and he let her comfort him.

She knew she would be offering her lap pillows more often, after this.

**The duo continued to look at him in confusion, while Subaru asked, “Oh, and what day and time is it right now?”**

**The scene shifted to Subaru pacing, clearly deep in thought, “It's my third first** **day in the Roswaal mansion. That chill I felt...Does that mean I died in my sleep the first time due to physical weakness? But the second time...there was an attacker. So if I was killed, does that mean the other folks here in the mansion were likely targets, as well?”**

**He continued to theorise, “'Cause we're involved in** **Emilia's royal selection, like at the loot house? But even if I know that, I have no proof to explain it or any way to avoid it. And what makes things worse is that I didn't get a chance to see the attacker's face, or the other victims. My death was totally in vain.”**

“Ugh, he is so clueless!” Otto grumbled, “It is just you. They have a problem with you.”

**“Quit pacing around.** **You're really irritating me. So stop or get blown away.” A voice interrupted his monologuing.**

**Subaru turned to Beatrice, “Oh, sorry. It may sound weird, but walking around in circles makes the gears in my head turn a lot easier.” Raising a hand in peace, he pleaded, “Cut me some slack. We're close now, aren't we?”**

**Beatrice turned away and reminded him, “Exactly what sort of relationship do you think we have, I suppose? We're not best friends** **having only met twice.”**

**“Listen, I'll be out of your hair as soon as I can, okay? Just serve some tea or** **something, and let me relax.”**

**“As if I'll serve you anything, I suppose.** **Ugh, you are so irritating!”**

**Changing the subject, Subaru motioned towards the book in her hands, “What's that book you're reading, anyway?”**

**“It tells how to get rid of bugs that have gotten into** **my room, I suppose.” She told him.**

**“Whoa, you've got bugs here in the library?” Her reply going over his head, “Man, really sucks for you, huh?** **So what kind are they?”**

**She wasn’t thrilled about it, “You've long exceeded** **your welcome here, so it's time for you to leave. Your hands have stopped shaking, so you can more easily disguise your fear now, I suppose.”**

“That was sweet of you, Beatrice.” Emilia told her. Beatrice just turned her head aside, “It would otherwise be a waste of my efforts to help him, I suppose.”

**“Y-You could tell?” He was surprised.**

**“You were trying to** **hide it, I suppose. It feels rather vexing to be treated as a mere convenience.”**

**Subaru made a face, “You're not very nice** **at all, are you? Well, thanks for helping me. I'll see you again soon.”**

**“I don't want to see you again, I suppose.** **So refrain from coming in here anymore. Shoo, shoo.”**

**“"Shoo, shoo," really?” It was like a spark lit in his mind, “Wait a sec, when you said "bugs," did you mean me?!”**

Felt grinned, “He is persistent like one, quite fitting for him!”

“Look at them now, inseparable.” Julius paused after he said that, “Wait, aren’t you both supposed to be-”

Beatrice did not seem to be worried though, “Nothing seems off, so I suppose he is close-by.”

“Is that why you have been relaaaxed?” Roswaal asked her with a glint in his eye.

Beatrice huffed, “I don’t think I need to say any further. I trust Subaru and I know he will come for us. So we just wait.”

It might not be comforting to everyone, but it was obvious that this statement seemed to make quite a lot of them relax.

Those who did remember him and worked with him knew that he is reliable and based on what they have seen, he might be better equipped to help them. But at what cost? None would even consider to ponder upon it.

**Annoyed beyond reason, she only shouted, “Just get out of here this instant!” And forced him out, all the way to the gardens outside the mansion.**

**“If not for this flower bed, that would've been** **instant death.” Subaru groaned as he stood up from the flower bed he had landed on.**

**He wasn’t quite lucky to have his current situation go unnoticed as Emilia came towards him, “Um...That looked painful.** **Are you all right?”**

**“Huh? Of course, Mee-Lee! Your kindness is the one** **thing that can heal me.” He smiled at her.**

**“Just so you know, Rem spread manure as fertilizer all over that flower bed yesterday.”**

“Gross.”

“Indeed.”

“I can’t bear to consider standing close to that.” Al laughed at that, “Don’t worry, with me around, you won’t have to!”

**Subaru might deny it if they asked him, but they heard him scream in disgust as he tried to argue with his brand of logic, “Th-Three-second rule! That didn't count! That didn't count, okay?!”**

**Taking pity on him, she consoled “You know, believe it or not, they say this kind of thing happening to you is actually sorta lucky.”**

**“Mee-Lee is already shifting into** **consolation mode with me...” Subaru moaned miserably.**

**Emilia chuckled at his theatrics and called out to her crystal, “Hey, Puck! Rise and shine!”**

**“Hey, there. Good morning, Lia.” The spirit came out and greeted.**

**“Good morning to you, Puck.** **Sorry to ask this of you, being that you only just woke up, but could you wash off Subaru?”**

**“Wash him off?** **Oh! Okay, no problem. Here!” With that, he used a great amount of water pressure to rinse Subaru who screamed. The spirit laughed, “There you go! All clean! Not bad, huh?”**

They smiled, some laughed at the boy’s plight as the water doused him and he screamed.

**Breathing heavily, Subaru informed them, “I thought I was a goner... Wasn't there some other way you could've cleaned me up?** **You enjoyed that, didn't you?”**

**“That's not true at all, Subaru.”**

**“Ah! Oh, yeah?! Take this!” Subaru flicked the great spirit.**

**“Oh, now you've done it!” Puck exclaimed as he went to attack the boy.**

**Subaru had the spirit in his grasp and started to tickle him, “Yeah, you like that? It's my lethal move called** **"Make the Cat Cry"!”**

“The two of them really got along well.” Julius noted, glancing towards Beatrice, he concluded “He is always good with spirits.”

“He is a good person.” Rem echoed Emilia’s words from before. Ram scoffed, “Of course everyone would be drawn to him, like moths to a flame.”

Rem also added, “He won me over as well, despite what I had done. How could anyone not appreciate him once he proved himself to them?”

**“Cut it out! Tail punch! And I'll finish you with my paw-pad grind!** **Grind, grind, grind, grind...” Only to stop as he heard Emilia.**

**Emilia, who couldn’t help but laugh at the two, “I-I'm sorry, I just can't-- What in the world...? What're you--? What are two doing?!** **Oh, my stomach! I'm dying!”**

**“Well, I suppose I've bounced back** **from my initial bad impression.” Subaru seemed satisfied, “I do thank you for your assistance, dear Father!”**

**“Who are you calling "Father"?** **I won't give you my daughter that easily!”**

“I am quite curious about what this is about.” Anastasia told Emilia, “I remember him mentioning about your contract too.”

“Quit yammering about that and enjoy watching this!” Felt told them, “This is a golden moment, imagine how big bro would look when I remind him of the times he squealed like a wimp!”

Otto snickered.

**“Please stop that.” Emilia struggled o get her words out, still laughing, “You're both too funny. I...”**

**“You've got a great smile, Lia.** **You agree, don't ya, Subaru?”**

**“Yes. Totally. To me, Mee-Lee's lovely smile is the first shining** **star in the night sky!”**

**Emilia looked exasperated, “Aww, come on, Subaru. What did you mean by "Mee-Lee," anyway? Where did that come from?** **Uh?”**

**“It's what's commonly referred to as a nickname or a pet name. Pretty much the same thing as when Puck calls you "Lia." It's meant to be a playful expression of affection that shows two** **people's closeness.” He explained.**

**“I see. But that would imply** **you and I are close when we hardly know each other.” She pointed out to him.**

“Wow, you know exactly what to say to get to him, don’t you?”

Emilia floundered for a bit. How was she to know?

The others chuckled lightly. Felix spoke up, “He isn’t going to let that bother him. He will take it as a challenge.”

**He gasped, “You've got a point, and that hurts somewhat, but I won't lose heart!** **Think of it as an advance on our relationship. It means I want us to get close enough to call each other by playful pet names. Okay?”**

**It was now Puck’s turn to chuckle as Emilia gasped at the declaration, “A-All right. I suppose** **I can accept that. N-No, please, don't look at me!”**

**“I really expected her to cringe, but I got a positive response. What could this reaction** **mean, Commentator Puck?”**

**“She doesn't have very many friends, so she craves things like nicknames and being playful.** **Really easy to please, ya know?” He told him.**

**Subaru nodded, taking in the information, “My main heroine is easy to please, huh?!”**

**They were interrupted by the twin maids, “Sister, Sister, it's only been a short time, and now our guest looks** **like a drowned rat.”**

**Immediately, Ram replied to Rem, “Rem, Rem, in just a short time, our guest has turned** **into a dirty old washrag.”**

**“I know I'm a mess, okay? I don't need the two of you to tell me.”**

Some of them laughed. Despite the gloomy atmosphere in the beginning, these events had lightened the mood a lot. They no longer looked with trepidation and smiled as they looked forward to see Roswaal offer a reward again.

**“Our lord, Master Roswaal,** **has returned to the premises. Please, come inside.” The two spoke in tandem.**

**“Here we go... My third first meeting with the lord of the mansion.” He seemed to consider his plan of action this time around, “All I know for certain in this current loop of events is that somebody is going to attack on the fourth night. It would be ideal if I could let them know and warn them, but I wouldn't be** **able to explain where I got the information, so they might think I'm working with the assassin.**

**“If I knew even as little as the attacker's physique, it could be a different story... So this time around, I'll use these next four days to gather as much information as** **I can and find out who it is. And to do that...”**

**The scene shifted to show Roswaal offer a reward to Subaru…again, “You may have any reward you request. So simply name your desire and it shall be.”**

**“In that case,** **I ask that you let me live here as a house guest, and eat and sleep as much as I want!” The silence was deafening.**

The silence carried over to the ones watching as well.

“Did he…”

Anastasia hummed, “He learned from the previous experiences and decided to change tactics. However, I doubt that the current set of events would have been possible had he chosen to remain in such a position.”

They looked at camp Emilia.

“This isn’t what happened.” Emilia swallowed, they were just beginning to relax. How could she forget.

“So it means that this was a failed loop as well.” Crusch concluded.

Priscilla opened her fan, “What a pity. This would be the third one.”

“I think we better focus on what is going on rather than think about how many times he failed.” Al told them, “Cut the boy some slack, and let us not drown ourselves in pity or misery. We know things get better.”

They nodded. “If Subaru can bear going through it, then we shouldn’t complain about watching it.” Otto said, “Let us know what has he really done for us and been through.”

**Now Subaru was walking around, “How am I supposed to go about gathering information, anyway? Didn't really think** **about all that. Guess I'll start off with some indirect questioning.” He stopped as he noticed Rem clearing up the flower bed, “That's the place where I fell... Sorry for all the trouble I caused.”**

**“Don't mention it. If you'll excuse me, sir.”**

**“Hey, wait. We didn't even get** **a chance to talk.” But by then, the maid had gone.**

**He decided to continue investigating by looking around the mansion, only to come up with nothing, “Hmm. Nothing out of the** **ordinary here.”**

**“What isn't ordinary?” Roswaal spoke up, surprising Subaru who reprimanded him, “Roz... Don't sneak up and scare me like that. It's misleading.”**

**Soon enough, it was evening and Subaru was studying in the room when a knock sounded, “Yes?”**

**Ram entered the room, with a tray in hand, “Tea time, sir. Here you are.** **”**

**“Oh, uh, thanks... Wanna drink it with me?”**

**“That's very kind, but no thank you, sir.”**

**He deflated a bit at the formal and overly polite response, “Hey, you know, if you wanted to be a little friendlier, that'd be fine by me.” But the maid left him, “Well, it is my first day.** **Guess that's expected.” He tried to tell himself.**

“He shifted their roles this time around by picking a different reward.” Julius commented, “Of course things will be different and it will take longer to get closer to them.”

“I can see why this would not go well.” Crusch agreed, “He doesn’t know that this decision of his alienated him from the ones whose trust he needs to win over the most.”

**“Yo!” Subaru was now in Beatrice’s library the next day.**

**“You come in here every day without even knocking. Seems you truly have no manners whatsoever. It would be in your** **best interest to leave before you get blown away, I suppose.”**

“However, he seems to be spending more time with the spirit.”

**“Whoa! H-Hang on a second!** **I just wanted to ask you something! That's all! Is there any magic that can weaken and kill someone, but makes it look like they're just going to sleep?”**

**“If I must answer,** **then yes. There is.”**

**“Are you serious?” Subaru had no idea and was surprised to learn of this.**

**“But it's not so much magic as it is a curse, I suppose. Actually, there are many such things among the spells** **that shamans specialize in.” She explained to him.**

**“So what are shamans?”**

**“Magicians...Originating in the northern nation of Gusteco,** **they're actually a subclass of magic and spirit arts users, I suppose. They're all quite useless, to be perfectly honest. And not to be taken seriously. But to achieve that result, there is an easier method than a curse, I suppose.”**

**“There is?”**

**“I think you've already experienced what I'm talking** **about first-hand.”**

**“W-Wait, do you mean...?” It didn’t take him to figure out what she was referring to. “That mana drain you did against** **my will could actually kill me?!”**

**Beatrice didn’t care for his baseless assumptions, “In case you didn't know, mana is also one's life essence. If you continually suck it out by force, one could feasibly die** **of weakness, I suppose.”**

**“Wait, hold on. You're not the one who** **killed me, are you?” He asked, slightly disturbed.**

**“Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm too busy for** **such an endeavor. I couldn't even spare the effort to kill you. It's not worth my time.” She said as she tried to reach for a book, struggling to do so.**

**Subaru got it and held it out for her, “This what you're after?”**

**“Hmph.” With a huff, she took it from him.**

**“Uh, Okay... Anyway, can pretty much anyone** **do that mana-sucking thing?” He asked her, trying to get back on topic.**

**“That's an absolutely terrible** **way to put it, I suppose. In this mansion, only Bubby and I are able to. Even Roswaal is incapable.”**

**“Oh. Must mean it's actually a pretty rare skill, then.** **Well, now that I know, don't suck up that stuff too much. Especially from me. With everything I've been through, I'd die in an instant. I'm really short of blood right now.” He told her.**

**“Yes, all of your** **organs were restored, but your blood wasn't replaced, I suppose. Not that I have any obligation to do such a thing, anyway.”**

**“My organs?** **You know, the way you said all that just now kinda makes it sound like you were the one who magically healed my wounds and saved my life. Trying to take credit for what Mee-Lee did makes you look pretty bad!”**

Emilia gasped, “He thought I did that?”

Beatrice seemed miffed, “Atleast I got to explain it to him at some point. I am sure he might have been in denial.”

Emilia wasn’t sure if she should be flattered or concerned about it. Subaru thought pretty highly of her. She could only hope that he continues to love her as she is slowly coming to do the same for him.

**Beatrice looked annoyed at that, “What in the world are you talking about? That silly girl doesn't have the power to heal fatal wounds** **yet, I suppose.”**

**“Huh?”**

**“She and Bubby may have stabilized you** **and brought you here, but I was the one who used magic to heal you.” She informed him.**

**“Huh?! F-For real? You're kidding, right?” Steeling himself for a moment, he snapped out of his shock, “Wait, I get it. You're lying about this** **whole thing, aren't you? It's not nice to lie! Lying, bad!” He told her, with his hand outstretch, an accusatory finger pointed towards her.**

**“Shut up, I suppose. You're too averse to the truth. Which means you should** **disappear, I suppose!” With that, she once again, pushed him out of the room, out of the mansion and onto the flower bed.**

“He deserved that.” Felt and Otto said at the same time.

The others chuckled as Subaru's screams were echoed as he fell. Beatrice continued to pout while Emilia shook her head exasperatedly.

"He would thinking something along the line of losing manly points or something." Otto pointed out, still grinning at his best friend's plight. Emilia didn't say anything but silently agreed with him.

**Emilia gasped in surprise before she asked him, “Uhh...Once again, are you all right?”**


	6. Not an Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, false alarm here

Hi,

I know most of you have been waiting for an update. I have the next chapter ready and waiting to be posted, the other chapters were being drafted.

But...

I do not have the USB with those chapters with me as I was unexpectedly pulled away to join my family out of town. I hadn't expected this, and as such wasn't prepared. So now, via mobile, all I can do is let you all know that until the end of Christmas season, I am unable to update.

To those who have been patient and understanding towards this unexpected hiatus, a big big big THANK YOU! With the festivities and unexpected socializing, I lost my drive to continue writing (plus I had been feeling down that I didn't have my USB to continue editing and updating), your support means a lot.

I can only hope that you all have a wonderful December, and look forward to a potential update in new years!

-tldr: It is holiday season, my 2 week hiatus was unexpectedly made into a 4-5 week one, since I have lost access to the new chapters and cannot bring myself to restart on them. Once I get back to it or get someone to bring it to me will I update it.

Compliments of the season to you all!


End file.
